Story Starter
by mystery-child-001
Summary: This takes place way after the first two X-men movies. The X-men team meets up with another mutant team. All of them with strange and new powers. Especially the woman that leads them. This is the story about the woman and the effect she has on all of them
1. It Begins

**Hello everybody this is Mystery Child 001. Welcome to my story! I hope you will enjoy this story I as I enjoy making and creating it.**

**I guess it begins now......oh ya I forgot my DISCLAIMER....**

**X-men and all its characters belong to MARVEL.**

**There I said it.**

**Now all the characters that DO NOT belong to Marvel belong to me...... and me only!!!!**

**Enjoy!**

She sat waiting, for what she didn't really know but she sat there as the world passed her by people chatting, laughing, and not really paying any attention to the girl sitting troubled on the park bench. He watched her from the corner his eye, surveying everything that was around her making sure that she was alone. Then, walking slowly he sat down beside her.

"Hello Logan."

"How do you know my name?"

"I don't know actually. I know a lot of things, things that no one can tell me."

"And you don't know how?"

"No."

"Hey why won't you look at me?"

"If I look at you..........you won't start running?"

"Nope." Logan then proceeded to light a cigar and began inhaling its sultry smell. The girl sighed and looked up.

"Whoa." Logan was astounded, there before his own brown eyes were a pair of blue ones. The most bluest he had ever seen. Her eyes were the depths of a pool, so deep, so inviting, so lonely. They were filled with a dark confusion he realized as if she didn't know....who she really was.

"Nice eyes kid." For the first time she smiled.

"Thanks. Now can we get out of here? There are people watching us...." Logan turned to look.

"Don't look...they'll know...they have been after me for some time now. Let's go to a safer place. By the way they are in a white Honda Accord."

"You knew where they were already?"

"Yeah...I kind of have a gift for that." Logan looked at her strangely,

"Who are you kid?"

"I'm Mother Nature." Logan almost choked on his cigar, and she laughed.

"Are you..."

"Yeah I'm sure. I may look young now...but trust me I'm sure. Let's ride."

"Wait you don't have..." By that time they had spent walking in no time it had seemed that they had reached their bikes, Logan looked at the girl more carefully there. She had light chocolate skin, a perfectly shaped body, and lovely dark brown hair. She smiled,

'_Do you like what you see Logan?_' He stared,

'_You're telepathic too?_' She nodded at him a mischievous smile crossing her face.

"Wait, your bike...it can't be can it?" She nodded at him, and he looked more carefully. "It's a Black Stallion! But there are only 5 of them in the world. And they are owned by large businesses. How did you end up with one? As far as I know..." She cut him off "...they have never sold them. Come with me and I'll tell you my secret."

They got on their bikes and roared away. Behind them in the white accord sat two hard faced men. They wore dark suits, black glasses, and black gloves. The windows of the car were tinted so that no one could see in, only they could see out. One of them pulled out a cell from his jacket pocket and pressed a number. The phone automatically dialed the number as he put it to his ear. A dark voice answered.

"Have you found her?"

"Yes Eagle, we have. She also seems to have a visitor."

"Who?"

"One of the X-men..." He pressed a button and a computer flipped open and searched for what he was looking for.

"His name is Wolverine."

"Do you know any other info on him?"

"I don't know Eagle. It doesn't say."

"Fine. Get rid of him and get the girl."

"Yes sir." The phone clicked signifying that he had gone.

"Go." The accord sped off after the two bikes.

Wolverine was astonished at her skill with her bike. She was like an extension of it, as if she was the bike.

'_C'mon._' She whispered in his mind. '_They have found us._'

He gave a slight glance in his rearview mirror and there was the accord trying to keep up with them.

'_Let's give them the runabout._'

'_You sure kid?_'

'_Trust me._'

He caught the mischievousness in her voice and shook his head.

'_Follow my lead. I hope you can keep up._' He felt her smile.

"Something tells me I ain't gonna like this." He muttered and so the dance began. In and out of Manhattan's streets they flew, with her in the lead and the accord following trying to follow and not get killed at the same time. Logan had a couple of near death experiences, he knew he was gonna kill her for this. Then they went through an alley way, where the accord couldn't follow, it left the car behind.

'_Good we got rid of them._'

'_What the HELL were you trying to do to me?_'

'_I thought you could handle it. You're Wolverine, the daredevil._' He felt her smile again, and he realizing that he had been caught muttered curses under his breath.

'_Just don't tell anyone about this and we should be fine._'

'_No problem._' This time she laughed.

He was still following her and realized that they were going to an abandoned warehouse near the ocean.

She drove on as she seemed as she was going straight through the door.

'_Hey kid what the..._'

As she zoomed right through it, he then realized it had all been an illusion.

He also zoomed right through it, a bit hesitant of course. He came inside as she stood near her bike and a few others smiling at him.

"Do you like it?" She asked as he parked beside her. He took off his helmet.

"Great. Just great."

"Follow me." She covered over their bikes.

Logan looked around him. The warehouse was cluttered with old junk here and there, and it looked like it had been a factory once, lived in at another time, and infestation had come in the next. The smell of the place was rotten, he realized, a smell that made him crinkle his nose, and snort in disgust. A light warm breeze flowed in and washed some of it away. Then he realized it could be no ordinary breeze. Some one was creating it. He half expected to see Storm behind him. Then he looked at 'Mother Nature' as she called herself. The breeze was emanating from her he realized. Then he walked through another illusion this time the door that led to the Manger's office. Before going in he looked up, and was surprised to see an upper level. "Where are the stairs?" He asked her,

"They broke a while back while some homeless people were living in here, this used to be a fish gutting place, but after a while they went bankrupt and this place was abandoned for 15 years. That's why you don't see hardly any machinery anymore, just memories..." she left off there. He noticed that her eyes had glazed over, just staring at everything around her.

"Hey Nature!" He yelled. It brought her back to reality. "Dontcha got another name?"

"Yeah, but I don't remember what it was...I'm usually just called, NM, Mother, Nature, or sometimes Tomi."

"Tomi? What kind of name is that?"

"A name from a T.V. show I used to watch, that was on a long time ago. You wouldn't know it." He gave a smirk, and snorted.

"Try me." She gave him a big smile as she searched the musty office, which hardly had anything in it.

"Escaflowne."

"Esca-what?" She gave him an 'I told you so' look and pressed the block that Logan had just been leaning on. A door opened with a silent whooshing sound. An elevator was revealed.

He looked at her. "Well this is new."

"No it isn't. You have one at your mansion."

Logan gave her a hard look. He spoke coldly, "How did you know that?"

"I have my ways......or actually Hack does."

Logan gave her the 'I'm not buying that' look and grunted.

"Watch and you shall learn Logan." And the elevator closed and took them down below. Logan was silent for the time studying all that he could around him and visualizing the area so that he could report back to the Professor. But he was amazed at how young she looked but yet Professor still insisted that she might be the one he wasn't so sure...She watched him out of the corner of her eye, she knew who he was, how he acted, and how he had come about with his claws. She closed her eyes at the memory. Logan saw a flash of pain strike her features, and was about to ask her when the elevator stopped. She composed herself again, and the door opened.

"Let's go." And she walked out into the lit hallway.

**Well what are you waiting for? REVIEW! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Meetings and The Danger Room Pt 1

**Hello everyone its Mystery child 001 again.**

**Yes I am updating this story, after fixing it so many times..... _I hate trying to be perfect in my writing sometimes...such a pain_ **

**Here's the next chapter so enjoy! **

**Thanks to angelfish2 and Chanelle for reviewing, and thanks for the help! **

**Disclaimer: All the X –men characters belong to Marvel. **

****

Their boots stomped across the floor, passing by a few doors here and there. In the middle of the hallway; she stopped and opened the door on the left. There Logan was greeted by the humming noises of computers placed in order. There in the middle of them all was a young man, his fingers tapping the keys like lighting struck the ground. Logan could barely see the young man's hands as his fingers touched the keyboard. His mahogany eyes, half visible behind professional top notch glasses darted here and there as if he was seeing things that Logan would never in his life would see. She turned to him,

"This is Hack's domain," she gestured around the room, "There is Hack."

The room to Logan, had a clean smell, and it smelled like it had been lived in.

"Hack, as you noticed, likes to keep his room nice and clean, just in case he needs to get around to different computers in here. He also installed the high security systems in here with Mech's help of course. And he is one who can hack into any computer system in the world whether it is off or on." Logan was amazed but asked a question.

"Mech... Who's Mech?"

"You'll see him soon. Hold on." She turned to Hack, "Show me where they are, and their position. Maybe Hawk can get in a little closer and find out what's going with them."

"Sure." Logan noticed that he had a deep voice, and that he had jet black hair, when he came closer to the screen. He wasn't sure about anything else because the guy was shrouded in shadow and computer light.

Hack typed quickly and a screen appeared in front of her. It lit up and she began to touch it, as it gave her the place that she wanted to see. She muttered to herself,

"Well father, it seems that you have not given up yet. Your move." She watched the car as it drove away. She pressed a button and the screen went back to wherever it had come from.

"Hack. Meeting in 10 minutes. I won't let Hawk go out again. They've gone." Then she added mentally, _We'll go with him. The Professor wants to meet us._

_Really?_ Hack questioned, _How come?_

_You'll see._

_You always give that answer._

_I know._ He just gave a smile as the door was closed.

She walked up the hallway this time, and opened the door. Nothing could be heard on the inside. Lights flashed as Logan stepped into the room and he did not know what was going on until Tomi flicked on the light. Screens flicked and lit showing the logo of the team, The Shadow, he saw it and cocked his head.

"Why the shadow?"

"Hmmmm...I don't know actually, I guess we all have a love of the dark. Especially Shadow herself."

"So you name your group after one person. What kind of—"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." Logan noticed that her voice had a warning tone in it, and he began to sniff around the room. His eyes roamed the room but his senses could not find anything. Tomi had felt her presence, she was angry for him for saying so. Tomi calmed her.

_Shadow, you know who he is._

_Yes..._ her unearthly silky voice answered, _He should be..._

_No Shadow. You have been though many things and so has he. He does not understand the personal meaning it has for all of us. Especially you._

_How do you know he has been though all this?_ Shadow's voice questioned.

Logan watched her standing there as if she was in another world, but yet it seemed at the same time she was not. He saw her close her eyes and that same look of pain flashed across her face again this time staying longer than it previously had.

_Because Shadow..._ Tomi faltered.

_Mother don't tell me...the pain on your face says enough. I will not unless you direct me to._

_Thank you Shadow. There will be a meeting in 10 min. You know where it meets._

_Yes I'll be there. But I want to scare him though. Make him think a little._

_Sure the old_ '_come out behind the girl_' _trick. How classic._

Shadow laughed, if anyone who didn't know heard it they would have felt like a ghost was watching them, taunting them, but instead Tomi smiled and turned to Logan.

"What was that all about?"

"Just consulting the spirits."

"The spirits?" Logan gave her a 'what do you think I am, stupid?' look and continued, "Do you think I actually believe that?"

"I don't know Logan...You might find if more real than you imagined."

"Humph. How so?"

"I will show you in time. Care to join me?"

"Where we going?"

"To join Nova in the training room." Logan just nodded and they walked down the stairs and she opened the door. Blackness greeted them, and welcomed them in.

"Tomi, what is going on in—" He never got to finish his sentence as he heard a whistling sound coming to greet him. He jumped forward and heard another one. He then saw what he was trying to dodge: razor sharp scythes going back and forth like a pendulum clock. Tomi saw him, and she knew he wouldn't realize it until it was too late. So she back flipped back to where he was and grabbed him as the scythe came down. Logan felt it whoosh past his ear.

"What is this place?" He yelled at her.

"Your modern day version of the Danger Room. Only more deadly." Logan gave her an incredulous look and spluttered, "WHAT!"

"Not what. How is the word you're looking—" She did not finish that sentence either because the ground beneath them began to shake and split apart.

"Dang!" He heard her yell. "This has been designed to fit Nova's specifications. Logan!"

"Yeah! How are we supposed to get outta here!"

"I'm coming for you! Nova has wings so you won't be able to jump that distance!" Logan looked and saw what she had said was true. The distance between his floating island and the next was too far for him. Then he saw her riding the wind she created. Logan felt the floating island shiver under him. He quickly realized that, "Tomi the island is dropping HURRY UP!"

"I'm coming!" she yelled back and began to increase her speed to get to Logan.

It began to crumble under him and he and realized by the time that she reached him it would be too late. As the island continued to crumble, he stood in the middle knowing that it would be the last place to fall. Tomi watched all around her as everything crumbled around her but she was more concerned with getting Logan out of here. As the last few pieces fell around him, Logan saw no other option, he jumped. Into the air he flew, for those brief seconds he actually thought he was flying, but gravity, never failing brought him back to reality as he began to fall into the blackness.

"TOMI!" he cried.

She closed her eyes knowing that she had no other option.

"WIND!" she cried, as most of the air in the place went under Logan to hold him and to bring him back up. Outside ventilators whirred to life generating more air inside of the room. Tomi silently thanked Mech.

"Took you long enough!" he looked at her annoyed.

"Your welcome." With that she flew off with him behind her. They flew in silence until Logan spotted solid ground.

"There," he pointed, "Something's going on over there."

Tomi looked, and there was.

There fought Nova against a black haired, black clad woman with a samurai sword in her hands. Nova also had one and they were at it, neither of them paying any attention to anyone around them. Logan tensed to jump, and before Tomi could say anything he flew into action. But before he could reach them someone hurled him to the ground.

"What the—" he never finished his sentence as the being tried to punch him; Logan animal instincts kicked in and took over. He pushed off the thing and extended his claws ready to fight.

_Tomi, WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN ON IN HERE!_

_Calm down Logan,_ Tomi came down upon the ground where Logan was and a pair of Egyptian daggers came flying her way. She somersaulted backward and caught them deftly. A young woman came out shrouded in shadow with a golden mask on her face. Tomi felt one materialize on her head. She smiled putting the mask on and quickly explained to Logan.

_This place is like your dream in a way, it reads your mind of your favorite way of fighting, the best one you like or the style to are most adapt to for fighting and creates a person for you to fight. You don't leave until you beat this person. If you sustain any wounds they will be healed after you fight. If you die in this place your healed and returned to the control room. That ultimately means..._

_You fail._ Logan spoke out bluntly.

His eyes narrowed at his opponent. _Let's do this._

With a loud growl he charged the shadow. Tomi instead waited then with a leap stuck her opponent. Their daggers drew sparks as they clashed together trying at first to overpower each other, then try to slash at each other's body. Tomi found an opening and slashed. Her opponent flinched and Tomi knew without seeing that she had drawn blood. Logan was enjoying himself toying with his own opponent. He had already slashed him twice and he was slowly slowing down but Logan knew he still had a lot of fight left in him. His opponent made a slash, and it cut his arm, but as he had expected his healing factor came into play, and it healed quickly as Logan evilly grinned as he ran straight on to his opponent but sidestepped, jumped and gave his opponent a nice boot in the face. The being groaned and fell heavily. Logan did not expect it to get back up but miraculously it did.

_Tomi that boot I just gave that guy should have knocked him out..._

_Are you forgetting if he has to MURDER you so do you._

Logan gave a feral like grin, _I like this even better than the danger room we have at home..._

Tomi smiled at that thought, then give the girl a good knock in the face and the girl giving her a slash on her arm responded,

_We designed it to be realistic, true to the world outside and hard. If we must fight to save our lives, we will._

Logan felt the willingness she put in that speech, he knew that she was as dedicated as the Professor himself as she would fight for her team. He respected her even more than he did visor boy.

Nova was having a hard time with her opponent, she knew Mech and Hack had upped it more for her since she was a master at sword fighting especially using her samurai sword which she carried everywhere with her. But she hadn't expected it would be this hard with her opponent. She knew she had to end this quickly because she had sustained damage to her right leg, her torso and her left arm. But her opponent fared worst than her; she had sustained damage to almost every part of her body except her face, her feet, her hands, and her neck. Everywhere else there were gashes and small cuts here and there. They were both getting tired but both knew the other would not give up.

'_I must finish this now._' Nova angrily thought to herself, '_This has gone on way too long._'

She turned her sword to level her eyes, and then closing them gathered all her strength at the edge of her blade. Her opponent watched because she was not sure what she was going to do. Nova's blade began to glow faintly. Then Nova snapped open her eyes and jumped into the air. Her opponent was ready for anything that she would send. The opponent was not ready for that. Nova blade slashed down and her opponent did not notice anything until it was too late. Her body sliced in two, and then Nova's opponent's last thoughts were that she had focused her energy to move the winds around her. The opponent's mouth opened in an O and she fell to the ground the blood everywhere. Some of it landed on Nova's shoes but Nova ignored it.

She sighed and gave a faint smile as she looked at herself, she was sweating heavily, her adrenaline still pumped though her veins, and her blood was gushing in some places and trickled down her arm and onto her blade. It mingled with her opponent's blood as it slowly dropped bit by bit to the floor. Every drip was like a drip from a pond in Nova's ear. She stood there just listening to it, its dripping calming her, filling her with a silent peace she had not known for a while...Ever since she had come to live with her Mother she had only given her the best showed her the best, and sometimes it would kill Nova to see how she strived for all of them. She gave them the opportunity to prove themselves over and over again, sometimes it would almost kill her but yet she would still do it. Nova loved her dearly and wished to repay for everything she had done for her but....she did not know how...But yet she knew that Mother would not do anything for their benefit, everything she had given to them was to help them...sometimes she did it to hinder us...Nova half smiled. Then she looked up coming out of her silent reverie to look at her Mother giving the final blow to her opponent. '_We will repay you someday Mother, even if it takes our lives._'

**Well the completion of this 'Danger Room' scene will end soon, sorry for the abrupt ending but review please and thank you!**


	3. Meetings and The Danger Room Pt 2

_Alright! Here's the latest update! And you're gonna get another one! Yea for me!_

_Thank you to mswolverine, littlemisslady, and lil sis (I know who you are!) for reading my fic and reviewing. I greatly appreciate it!_

_Disclaimer: All of the Marvel characters belong to them so don't steal mine!_

_And to mswolverine: Escaflowne is a anime show about a girl who goes to another planet (called Gaia) with a young Prince named Van Fanel, and with her tarot card ability and her dowsing ability, (with the help of Van's mecha called Escaflowne) survive a war that could destroy them all. It is a very good show, I'd recommend it!_

_MysteryChild001_

————————————————————————————————

Logan was still smiling as he jabbed and twisted. His opponent gave a burble as he fell, blood gushing from everywhere around him. Logan had some blood on his face as he wiped his face smiling. "That was interestin' hmmmm...I could do that again." Logan gave an even more feral grin.

"Down tiger. You'll get your chance again, eventually." Tomi began to walk to the end with Nova beside her.

A voice spoke up; Logan realized it that was Hack's own voice. There was a flash, and everyone wounds disappeared.

"Nova I swear I'm running outta ideas here. Every single opponent we've placed against you, you've beaten them, killed each one in fact. I have no clue of how to challenge you anymore—" Mother interrupted,

"You are challenging her Hack, you and Mech. Don't worry about it as long as you give her a good enough challenge she'll go for it." Nova smiled giving Hack a wink in the darkness she knew he would see.

"And the Tally?" Logan gave her a look, "What Tally?" Nova pointed. Logan looked. "Alright, alright, here." A bunch of numbers popped up and

Nova's score altogether was 2,500. "Cool. That was higher than last weeks."

Logan saw his name across and 3,000 written under it.

Nova gave a gamely pout, "Hey! He's got more than I do!" but her voice tone was not of whininess but of surprise.

"He did pretty well for his first try," Hack's voice came back on, but Logan interrupted, "Where's Tomi's?"

"Ha! Are you serious?? She never gets one. She's too good for any of this." Nova waved her arm around the room. "The last time she beat this place in 20 minutes in 20 seconds. The shortest time anyone been in here was 2 hours." Logan raised his brow in surprise and amusement, "Really?" Tomi rolled her eyes, groaned slightly and nodded. Logan was impressed.

"Let's go we have a meeting to do too and Mech, Shadow, and Illusion to collect." Tomi began to walk out the door that had just appeared.

"Follow me Logan, Nova you know where to go..."

"Nah... I'm coming with you. We have time." Tomi smiled as Nova sidled up to Logan. Logan for a moment out of the corner of his eye admired her and her wings; they were a mix of gold, silver, bronze and a small hint of navy blue which brought oddness to it which he kinda liked. He liked the soft features on her face, ingrained with a hardness he knew himself. She was of good height he noted with light wavy brown hair that softly spilled over her back. He also liked the fact that her skin, even though it was pale matched her golden eyes and the rest of her body. Logan stopped admiring her and cocked his eyebrow in humor.

"Yeah kid?"

"How did you know I wanted to ask you something?"

"Your stance, your walk, your silence, and your smell."

"MY SMELL?" She began to smell herself as Logan howled with laughter. Tomi explained, "He has extra ordinary senses Nova that's why he knows, and he has 6 inch claws coming out of his knuckles," She winced as if in pain, this did not go unnoticed by Logan who was still chuckling from laughter.

'_What's up with her?'_ He wondered, and wished at that moment he had Professor's telepathic ability. Tomi sighed and groaned inwardly at the same time.

'_You really have to stop flinching like that girl; you know he notices every single time. Stop thinking about the past, leave it where it belongs.'_ But she couldn't, nor would she forget it. How could you though? Forget the smell of your body burning, the feel of the cold metal table beneath you being warmed by your body, how could your forget the coldness on each face as they injected it into your body, and how could forget the screams that you heard, you never knew if they were coming from you or others around you....How can you forget horrible pasts from others, swirling around in your head......How could you forget it..... How can you put it away........when you had your own? Tomi did not realize that her body was responding to this and she fainted hitting the floor with a slight boom. A door a few ways off opened and out came Mech, a sandy blonde haired guy; with a natural tanned complexion, whose body was wiry and had an unknown strength about his features. And Illusion, a dark haired boy; with a white scar that went from the corner of his left eye to the middle of his cheek, and black eyes that held many secrets about him, and a very strong looking body. Logan knew that he could easily and probably pass as the second in command here. But then again, he should never judge a book by its cover; Logan remembered hearing that from the Professor. He sighed inwardly; he was starting to rub off on him. Logan looked at them as they kneeled beside Tomi.

"She's gone again, Illusion."

"Damn it Nova, that's the second time this week."

"Nova, let's go, let's take her to the meeting room." He looked up noticing Logan was standing there,

"Who's this?"

"Logan."

"THE LOGAN?!?!?" Mech looked up in wonder.

"Ya kid, I am Logan. What's wrong with her?"

"She gone back into her past again, she's done this many times before, even though she has locked them away, any time someone that was connected to some type of her past, she has relapses, her body can't take the past and she faints, her body shutting down until she can lock them away again."

Illusion replied, did not know why he was telling him this, but he felt that he could trust this guy. Logan scooped Tomi out of their arms. He noticed she was a bit heavier than she had looked but he would manage.

"Lead on. I'll follow."

_

* * *

_

_Questions? Comments? Flames perhaps? Write them in your review!_

_Arigato!_

_MysteryChild001_


	4. Time to Leave

_Well here is another chapter! I owe you all one so why not!_

_Disclaimer: All of Marvel's characters belong to Marvel and The Shadow team belongs to me! Muahahahahaha! Does a little dance_

_MysteryChild001_

* * *

So they did, Shadow seeing that she had relapsed again took a ride on Logan's shadow she knew he'd never even notice her. When they reached the meeting room, Logan raised an eyebrow, the room smelled and felt, just plain comfortable. There was no air of tension in the room. It surprised him because usually he could smell every emotion that clung to a room. But in this one he could not, not at all. He saw a navy blue love seat and put her in it. Her body began to twitch as he lay her down but then settled once she was put into the chair. Logan felt at that moment he needed a cigar, this girl/woman was puzzling him. It bothered him that she was like this but then again why should he? He hardly knew this woman but yet there was something odd about him and her and how they connected together.

Nova settled herself and her wings behind her on a low chair so that she could place her wings behind it. Mech and Illusion settled themselves on a leather couch, not sitting near each other but close enough. The door opened again and Hack walked in his hair shading half his face. Logan finally got a good look at the one they called Hack. He actually had dark brown hair and light mahogany eyes, and his form was well built even though Logan knew he spent most of his time on the computer tapping away. He liked the friendly smell that came off of him when Hack walked up and introduced himself.

"Logan, I'm Hack, that's Nova who you have already met, Illusion, Mech," He pointed to each one and they nodded, "and Shadow." Logan suddenly felt a wind behind him and spun, claws on his right hand extended. Hack and company looked on with surprise,

'_He can move fast,_' Illusion thought,

_Yes he can,_ a voice whispered into his head.

_MOTHER?_

_Ouch. Yes I'm up._

"Uhhhh..." Everyone turned to face Mother, "That was not pretty."

Logan pointed at the dark figure behind him,

"So is this what you meant? Consulting the spirits?"

"_Yes,_" Logan slightly shuddered as she spoke, "_I am like a spirit,_" He felt the same wind past by him again, and he sniffed and found she had no scent at all. His eyebrow slowly went up,

"_Surprised Logan? You shouldn't be, I am not human if that answers your unspoken question, I am a mutant through, but I am a vampire._" Logan stared at her as her eyes lifted to him; he took a small step back as silence overtook the room. Logan looked at her swirling eyes, they were at one point red, and then black, turning into white, then starry, then they colors of the rainbow. Logan found them fascinating as he stared into them. Tomi knew he was caught in her eyes and she knew that she was reading him.

_Shadow dear, he is fine I have checked him already._

_I know but I wish to find out for myself._

_Always independent aren't you._

_You taught me to be so._

_Remind me next time I say that._ Shadow mentally laughed and broke the connection between her and Logan by blinking.

"Great eyes girl, I like them."

"_Glad to see that someone likes them other than my family of course._" Logan gave a smiling smirk.

"I think you should do your little appearing trick to visor boy, I'll definitely get a kick out of it."

"Considering you do not like **Cyclops**, you would get a kick out of it. And yes you can have a cigar," Logan gave her a look, She feebly sat up and waved her hand, a low winding sound ensued.

"I just turned on the vents, go ahead." Logan sighed and pulled one out of his pocket, bringing it to life.

"_I'll join him,_" shadow said pulling a smoke out of the air it seemed. Logan looked at her in surprise, "_I'm older than you think,_" She said inhaling. They both sighed at the same time.

"So, the Professor wishes to meet us Logan?"

"Yeah," said Logan looking at Hack, "He says that he has been sensing high activity around and that led us to you."

"Well I suppose that could account for most of it, but not all." Tomi spoke, "What do ya mean by that?"

"We run a mutant shelter down the road where we provide food for mutants that are not, let's say are not all that human." Logan nodded understanding what she meant.

"Well where do you get the supplies?"

"That is classified, but in your case Logan we earn it and we take it." Tomi's eyes quickly flicked to Hack, it was so fast that Logan almost did not catch it, but he had and caught the meaning.

"So," Illusion simply stated, "When are we leaving?"

"Soon, we need to leave because they are coming."

"Damn. So soon?" Mech looked angry, almost troubled.

"Yeah, Logan and I almost got caught, we managed to disappear but not before they had an idea of where were. So we have to leave tonight."

"How are we going?" Nova looked at Tomi, "By bike of course, unless you prefer teleportation."

Everyone including Shadow whose pale complexion which he knew wouldn't change turned green. In fact everyone's face had a shade of green except for Tomi, there was a wicked gleam in her eyes.

She gave a half-smirk, "What?" she said innocently as she could. Logan knew that past experiences with teleportation were not good, especially over long distances.

"So we leave in two hours, agreed?" all nodded.

"Mech, Hack, Illusion prepare shut-up and lock-out mode."

"Shut-up and lock-out?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Mech turned to him, "Shut-up is close-up and lock-out is lock and load." Logan ferally smiled, he liked these kids.

"Let's get to it then."

_

* * *

_

_Well that's the end of my double update! Questions? Comments? Flames? Review please and thank you_

_Arigato!_

_MysteryChild001_


	5. The Enemy

_Well I'm back! Did you miss me? Sorry for not updating sooner... SCHOOL is a complete KILLER when it wants to be....anyways here is the next chapter of Story Starter...arigato for bearing with me for so long. A big hug goes out to you all from me. _

_huggles all her fans_

_Mysterychild001_

_Disclaimer: I do not own X –men or its characters, Marvel does; however I do own The Shadow team consisting of Mother Nature, Shadow, Nova, Mech, Illusion, Hack, and Hawk. And any other characters that I have made up _

_There I said it. Happy now Marvel? _

* * *

An hour and half later six Black Stallion bikes and one souped up Harley drove out of the warehouse in into the streets. About 15 minutes away from 'home' five white Honda Accords began to tail each one of them, following them everywhere they went.

_Well that didn't take too long now did it_. Tomi directed her thoughts toward all of them and opened a channel to all of their thoughts,

_No it didn't_. Logan said gruffly,

_I'm surprised they only sent 5 cars Mother, what Logan isn't enough of a challenge for them?_ Nova's surprise was evident.

_No they knew what they are going up against, there are four people in the car that will follow us._

_So I suppose we are splitting up then?_ Illusion knew the answer, but he wanted to know what she'd say.

_Yes Logan you're with me, Hack with Nova, Mech with Illusion..._

_What about Shadow?_

_You'd be amazed what I can do...watch in your rearview mirror._

Logan watched amazed as suddenly the shadow of the car with the four people in it detached itself and went slamming into the shadow of the car that would trail her. It exploded with a loud boom and traffic and police sirens immediately went into action. The shadow returned.

_See now we have 4 and there are 7 of us, so I'll lead them off first._ And so she did disappearing down a side street, the others soon followed putting the four remaining cars into chaos as they tried to keep them in sight.

_Meet me on the train._

_Is Dave picking us up again?_

_Yes so be ready._

_See you in a bit mom._ Mech and Illusion zoomed off down a main road on the wrong side of the street, the car following on the other side. Now it was just Logan and her with the four man car following,

_Time to take them out._

_Shall we?_

_Yes we shall dance._

_Logan, when I turn, follow me._

_Why?_

_You'll see._ All of a sudden she spun her wheels skidding across the pavement, Logan followed close behind, the car began to back up, and Logan saw what she was going to do,

_YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS! TOMI YOU'RE GOIN' TO KILL US!_

_Am I? Watch._

She revved up, her tires squealing on the ground as she raised her front tire and went over the car. Logan followed with a look of disbelief on his face. '_She's actually crushing the car......she's actually crushing that car..._'

He could hear the crushing sounds of the car and the snapping of bone as she put pressure on the car killing the men inside slowly and painfully. After she leaped off Logan followed driving around the car, hearing the faint dying sounds of the men as they died. He looked at her angrily,

"What in God's name was that all about Tomi? You killed them! You deliberately killed them. Why?" She gave him a cold stare; he shuddered. She did not give a cold smile as she spoke even though she wished to,

"It is what they deserve, no more, no less." With that she drove off, her anger evident in the way she drove. Logan surprised and baffled followed her wondering what she meant by what she had said. He knew it had a double meaning to it but he was not sure of what.

Hack and Nova dispatched their car easily by one of Nova's short blasts in a controlled area provided by Hack. She knew and he knew that she could blow up the entire city if she wasn't controlling her powers. Neither of them wished to see the time where Nova unleashed at her full strength.

"Let's go Hack; we have a train to catch."

They sped of past the car, which was in full flames, debris still coming off of it. Police sirens could be heard coming to check out the situation.

Illusion took his hands off the handles and began to move his hands in a complicated fashion, weaving in and out, going back and forth, making intricate figures in the air. Suddenly the air wavered and illusion of Illusion and Mech went the other way. The car followed and did not see the brick wall it slammed into until it was too late. Instant flames erupted, and ambulance sirens went into view. Mech and Illusion just zoomed off minding their own business. Shadow had an easy time luring her prey into a secluded area and calling upon the shadow of a building in front of her, it rose and fell with a silent boom, crushing the car underneath it, a silent breeze blew her hair, and she just looked back through her mirror, heavily sighed,

"Crazy."

And she drove off heading toward the tracks. They all met up on a dirt track road moving up and down the hills that were there, Logan was amazed at how smooth this track was and how they handled themselves. They were like little kids at finding a new toy, they did flips and tricks up in the air surprising even Logan at the stuff they tried and crazily pulled off. But nothing would have prepared him for what came next. At the end of the track there was a turnoff which they all took and began to speed up.

_Logan, speed up._ MN ordered.

_Why?_

_Let's just say this if you don't you'll end up like a scrambled egg._

Logan caught the meaning and sped up. He did no see the cliff until it was upon him,

"What the—?" Was cut off by a "HOLY—....!" was screamed by Logan as they flew over a busy highway and saw how the fall could definitely kill you and landed right on a moving train. All he saw on everyone else's faces through their visor was a look of absolute delight as they landed. Logan skidded to a stop just at the end of the wide platform which they landed on. He slumped, and turned off the motorcycle just to calm his heart. He thought to himself,

'_In and out, in and out, in and out. I'm gonna kill her for this....in and out, in and out._' "Tomi, you betta start explainin' now before I damn well cut your head off!"

"I think you better let me explain Tomi." A new voice said behind Logan, he turned and looked at the young azure headed boy behind him.

"The name's Dave and I'm the track runner, owner of 'Darling' this train. As you can see large secret organizations like the ones that you have seen today have been after Tomi's group for awhile, actually they are really after Tomi, that has been proved a few times but in order to do that they have to get her team first, which has proved many times as unsuccessful. Tomi has a large bounty on her head and your group getting involved can only make matters at hand worse. So I ship them where ever they want to go and hide them for while, no one knows that this train exists and no one has ever known about it. 'The Shadow' which is Tomi's group, is worth two million for all of them together on the Black Ice, fifty thousand for each of them alone." Logan eyes bugled at this,

'_What are we getting into,_' He thought, '_Our kids won't be able to handle this type of stuff, no wonder she trains them so hard, she doesn't want to lose them, not at any cost._' He still listened to Dave,

"Tomi herself is worth five million on the Black Ice, meaning the Black Market. She is one dangerous woman Logan, and a feared one at that. I don't know what Professor Xavier has in mind but you better tell him this; I'd be careful if I were you. You are a very well known organization on the Black Ice, and once they find out she's there...."

He left the sentence hanging not wanting to go any farther. Logan took that into account as Tomi and the others walked away to put there bikes in, '_Professor, what do you have in mind?_'

Then he saw a hawk land on her arm and he went after her wondering when she had gotten a hawk.

* * *

_Well there you have it folks... Tune in next time when Mother Nature and her team meets the Professor!_

_Questions? Comments? Flames? (Make sure they make sense! ) put them into the review._

_Arigato!_


	6. The Professor and The Challenge Pt 1

_Well it would seem that I have arisen from the dead...because I'm doing another update!_

_Ahhhhhh! I must be insane.... Well to all my reviewers' milk and cookies go to you from me. Enjoy! Anyways here is the next chapter! The Shadow Team meets the Professor!_

_Mysterychild001_

_Disclaimer: None of the X –men belong to me. Marvel owns them all. _

* * *

Four hours later 7 bikes pulled up to the mansion. One bike had two people on it. Logan had found out that her name was Hawk; she was another of the gang. He found out her power was she could change her shape into any bird she wished. Logan liked her somber and upbeat personality at times. Logan punched in a code and the gates swung open welcoming them inside.

A computer spoke, "Welcome Logan." Logan grunted; mumbling something about stupid computers and drove inside letting the others follow him. Some of the students were outside side in the afternoon sun and watched as the new comers come in. As they parked there bikes they removed their helmets and walked inside. Curious eyes followed them, but they took no notice. There were some gaping jaws at the group but those were ignored by the group. Professor met them at his office. His rich English tenor spoke,

"Welcome to my school, Mother Nature."

Tomi smiled at him, he hadn't changed much in the last time she had seen him, and by the way he looked he hadn't forgotten her either.

_You look the same the last time I saw you MN._

_You look the same too Professor._ Professor laughed mentally his eyes twinkling. "Come into the private lounge, I'll call the others."

"Alright." They walked in with Tomi shutting the door behind them with her mind. _Scott, Jean, Orono, Dr. McCoy, Gambit, Kitty, Iceman, Night crawler, Rogue, meet me in the lounge. There are some guests I wish you to meet._

All agreed and in 10 minutes everyone was in the lounge sitting either on the floor or in the chairs. All were wondering at the new guests. Jean let her mind flow over each of them. What she found was on each of them was a mental block from her telepathy.

_These kids all look young...how would they know how to do it?_

_Because,_ a quiet voice entered her head she couldn't search for it because she couldn't sense the person. But she knew it was one of them,

_I taught them how, and I lead them._ Tomi withdrew from her mind leaving no trail of where she had come from. Shadow sat the nearest to the dark, even though she really did not mind the light all that much. She kept her glasses on and looked at the one that looked like the leader. He had on red sun glasses and was sitting beside the red head, which snuggled up close to him. She knew that they were close. She did not like the aura that came off of him; it had too much pride in it.

Kitty looked at the two guys sitting on the couch, Mech and Illusion; she thought they were quite cute. Storm watched the young woman with the deep blue eyes, she felt a kinship with her, but also at the same time thought that she should respect this girl also but she did not know why. Rogue and Gambit both noticed two different people, Nova whose wings matched her light brown hair, golden eyes and pale complexion and Hawk, with her dark blue hair with green stripes and her golden red eyes that had a rim of gray around it, who seemed to be a very solemn but cheerful person. Professor looked at each of them and began.

"I would like to introduce you to Mech, Illusion, Shadow, Nova, Hawk, and Hack." All nodded according to how there names were called.

"And last but not least an old friend of mine, I would like to introduce you to NM, or as few know her as Mother Nature, the leader of this group."

After Professor's words there was a deep silence in the room. Everyone looked at the young blue-eyed woman that was before them. Cyclops spoke first,

"Professor your joking right? There is no possible way that this girl is Mother Nature; there is no way that an old myth and legend of the earth being alive can be true. I don't think that there is no possible explanation for that type of mutation."

Beast and Professor went to inject, but Tomi's hand flew up.

"I perfectly understand Cyclops, your disbelief." She paused and looked at him; he squirmed under her intense gaze, then she, satisfied continued,

"But you have not given any proof that backs your point."

"Alright, let's settle this,"

Scott's pride was getting in the way and Professor and Jean warned him but he did not listen.

"Let's have a little duel, outside right now. We shall see if you are really Mother Nature."

"Look Visor Boy," Logan injected in that split second before Tomi could reply, "I wouldn't if I were ya. Ya don't know wat she's capable of."

"Oh and you do Wolverine?" Scott retorted, Logan growled in his throat.

"Actually he does, but you shall learn."

Tomi snapped her fingers, and they both disappeared in a flash, and the smell of brimstone was evident. Everyone opened there eyes in surprise, Night crawler's eyes were huge, "1Ach meines!" he spoke in his first language.

"Well then, shall we watch the show?" Beast was amazed and puzzled he wanted to study her more. Professor nodded and they all went outside. Cyclops found himself in the soccer field where moment before he had been in the lounge. He looked at Tomi; she just smiled and walked away giving him time to prepare.

Tomi went to where her team waited; they all burst out laughing,

"_Mother, his pride will be seriously bruised after today._" Shadow said between chuckles.

"Yes his pride is too important to him. Be careful." Illusion said, turning somber immediately.

"Illusion you need to lighten up ya life boy." Hawk said giving him a light punch in the shoulder, "It wouldn't kill ya."

"See you in a bit. He's ready."

"Good luck." Nova spoke for them all. She and Cyclops met in the middle of the field a fair distance away from each other. Tomi clapped her hands three times and a sphere of some sort floated from her hands and covered the whole entire area in a hazy ivory bubble.

"No one can see in only we can see out."

Logan chuckled to himself as he saw the satisfied look on Tomi's face.

'_That probably spooked him a little._'

_

* * *

_

_Sorry to leave you hanging here....but what are cliffhangers for?? Teehee! I feel so evil right now... but I got to get back to stupid homework... so see you later!_

_Review please!_

_Mysterychild001_

1 _Oh my!_ – In German


	7. The Challenge Pt 2 and Result

_Hello everyone! I am back again and I bring with me another update! Go me! I hope you enjoy this chapter as I enjoy making this story. A big hug goes to all my faithful reviewers and milk and cookies goes to you too._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Marvel's X –men, however I do own the Shadow team and any other mutant that I make up. They are copyrighted to me. STEAL them however and I will come for you. Thank you and enjoy!_

_Mystery Child 001_

* * *

Professor was amazed, _NM you have learned a lot more since the last time..._ Tomi heard his thoughts and looked over and smiled at him nodding. Cyclops seeing that she was distracted ran towards her short blasts before him. She dodged them, and quickly thinking shifted into Mystique, letting her smooth body take over and using her agility to dodge the blasts. Cyclops saw this and almost choked, '_She turning into one of our most hated enemies? Can she be really...Nah...she's just a girl'_

'_Yep,_' Tomi thought, hearing his unspoken comment, '_I am just a girl, but I have so many surprises up my sleeve..._'

As they met together, he tried to fist fight with her but she changed into ninjitsu, feeling the familiar flow of chi going through her body as her teacher, Chi-yang had taught her. Cyclops was again amazed at her skills. She moved effortlessly through the moves blocking, dodging, and sending high kicks and punches that sometimes Cyclops had trouble dodging himself. Logan looked on goggled-eyed as she moved. Everyone else was astonished. Then Tomi shifted back into her own body and a red flash passed over her eyes as she began to shoot optical blasts right at Cyclops! Scott was completely dumbfounded. In front of him this girl was using his own power against him! This brought his anger and pride up a notch. He dodged all her attacks and began to fight back his own fists and feet flying in the air. There was a wisp of a smile on Tomi's face that got Scott even angrier. His red eyes burned furiously, and Tomi felt his wonder, disbelief, and anger through it.

She glanced at Logan out of the corner of her eyes and looked at his knuckles. Logan just gave her a puzzled look. Then his own mouth gaped open as his own 6 inch claws came out of her knuckles. Cyclops was not happy.

"Let's see how you do now Cyclops."

She gave him an evil smile as he set his face in grim determination. '_Hmmm...if I beat her it will be just like beating Logan. Maybe then he'll understand his place. _' To her he said,

"Let's rumble."

And so the rumble began. At some point of this battle, Jean cried out "Scott!" and rushed to him. But a strong gust of wind blew her back. Tomi scowled and sent her thoughts to Jean.

_This battle is between me and Scott. Not you._ Jean clenched her fist, her own scowl evident, _Fine._

By the time they were done, Scott had shallow cuts and more bruises on his body and Tomi had some optical blast burns and bruises on her. But now she knew she had to give him the last test of all. She sent him one high kick that sent him into the dust. She retracted her claws. Then everyone saw her eyes spark, and lighting flashed across the sky. As Scott got up, lighting struck down around him trapping him in electric bars, and everyone stood stock still not knowing what to even the weather goddess herself. Tomi stood where she was and spoke,

"Scott? I would not touch those or try to blast those if I were you; you'll fry immediately."

Scott looked at her hatred burning in his eyes, "I'm gonna..."

"Goodbye Scott." And before anyone could make a sound she clapped her hands and the lighting came together in one giant boom. The X-men stood bewildered. Jean immediately went on her knees and began to cry. Storm came up to her and comforted her as they both knew he was gone. Dust began to rise from the explosion, and Tomi walked away from it. Jean got up, her anger burning in her eyes. She rose up in the air and seeing Tomi,

"NM, you will not leave here alive." No one said a word or moved a muscle to restrain her. She used her telekinesis to rise into the air and fly straight to NM. Tomi just turned, and flicked her finger blowing Jean back into the dust, and into a pair of strong arms...

"Scott?" Jean whispered.

The dust cleared leaving Jean in the arms of a very alive Cyclops, who was as taken aback as the rest that stood there. In everyone's mind they had all registered him as dead and Mother Nature as dead. Now that he was alive they all stared at her as she walked away, the hazy bubble dissolving around them. Tomi turned and looked straight at him but everyone heard her unspoken words,

_Congratulations Scott, you've passed the test._ And as she walked, she disappeared into the wind. All the students who were curious looked on amazed. Evan came jogging up to Cyclops and Jean.

"So I see she gave you the 'Leader Test' too." Jean looked down, astonished into silence, finally understanding Mother Nature's intent, Scott understood by nodding.

"Where did she go?" He asked her team. "Into the hills to be alone," said Nova, Cyclops only knew her so far as the one with the wings,

"Let's go inside." They all did except for the curious students who went back to their original business.

* * *

Tomi sat, feeling the wind's kisses and caresses as it passed over her, calming her very existence, she heavily sighed, even now the wind could not comfort her. With that simple battle with Cyclops she had been disturbed by Jean's show of affection towards him, her mind played it over and over in her head, making tears come to her eyes,

'_Girl you should not be crying, not like this._' But her mind argued with itself, '_Well do you expect her not to, never has anyone done that for her? No one. She has been there, for everyone around her but who was there for her? No one. You know what her fa—_'

'_Yes...we know already_' her other side injected, sighing, '_...but I wish..._'

'_Wishing will get you nowhere._' Tomi looked up seeing the mansion from the hill she was sitting on. The grass rolled and swayed under her, dancing for her, trying to cheer her up. She gave the grass a wistful smile but the tears still came flowing down her cheeks as if they were the tears of the sky. Another wind blew up, wiping away the tears that stained her soft face at that moment. At this she genuinely smiled knowing what the wind was trying to tell her.

"Alright, alright my old friend, you win no more crying for me."

She felt the wind smile and whisper a word into her ear,

_**::Sleep...::**_

Sleep would feel good right about now, she had finished her moping, she could no more about her past except for trying to keep herself as far away from it. But, although she had just hoped...

"Bah! Humbug! As good old Scrooge would say. Can you find me a place to sleep in the sunshine my green friend?" She patted the earth under her.

The earth responding to her question, lifted her into the air, she laughed, feeling quite giddy and childish at the same time, the ground led her to a much higher hill which the afternoon sun shone down more brightly at the spot and warmed the ground. NM sighed softly and curled herself into a snuggled fetal position sighing in contentment and slipping into slumber, feeling suddenly weightless, as if all the problems of the world were handed to another. The grass, knowing how fast she fell sleep slowly crept over her, providing a blanket for her. NM sighed again in her sleep, and the grass was now content. It asked the wind to watch over her and to warn her if anything. The wind agreed, dispatching a small wind from itself to watch over her. The smaller wind blew through her hair, playing with it, as it watched and kept guard.

_

* * *

_

_Well there is the end of that chapter! I hope you will review this story and tell me what you think!_

_Arigato_

_Mystery Child 001_


	8. A Lesson and a Talk

_Hello everyone and welcome to my fic! _

_Anyways as I was saying that I need a name for my poor, poor fic!_

_Any suggestions will be welcome! :3 _

_And I'm sorry for not updating earlier, school is a complete idiot that we need. _

_Oh well…_

_Disclaimer: None of the X – men belongs to me, only the Shadow team. _

_IF YOU STEAL, I WILL SUE. _

* * *

A couple of hours later, Logan climbed the craggy rock, slowly moving up like he was an acrobat, learning a new trick. As he reached the top of one of the sharp, rugged hills a shadow passed over him and he looked up. The first thing he saw was a hawk, flying in the air. The hawk called out a greeting to him and swooped lower, doing a fancy dive as it came down. It landed on Logan's shoulder, its talons just sitting on the outside of his skin, but had punctured small holes into his shirt. The hawk blinked at him, and called out again. Logan winced, realizing that this was no ordinary hawk. He shook his head and looked back at the hawk sitting on his shoulder,

"Hello Hawk. Lookin' for her too I presume?"

The hawk responded with a large bob of its golden head. It took off in the skies again, crying out again. Logan got the message,

"So," he yelled, "Ya want me to follow ya huh? Seems reasonable to me. Lead the way and make sure that it's a way I can follow, no craziness now!"

Above he heard the hawk give a chuckle the best way it knew how. Logan chuckled quietly to himself, and then had a flash of genius,

"Wish to try that way do ya? Well I wouldn't…it means extra sessions in the Danger Room with only me as company…no one has lasted more than five sessions with me and that was only Cyclops. Do you think you're up for the challenge?" Hawk screamed an answer.

Logan ferally smiled. "Ya on kid. No trips now."

Hawk bobbed her head and flew low, leading Logan to where she lay. The small wind, watching NM saw the hawk first then the man that the hawk led. Zipping towards NM the wind woke her by tickling her inner ear. NM woke with a flash; twin daggers in hand. Then seeing the wind that danced frantically around her, she smiled at the little thing.

"What is it my friend?"

::**_A man comes…with a golden hawk…_**::

She looked, her pupils opening like cat's seeing the visitors that disturbed her slumber.

"They are friends little one, you may go now, your job is done."

The little wind gave a little bow and returned to the skies disappearing from her sight. She looked down at the grass that had covered her and gave it a small pat.

"Thanks." She whispered.

The grass receded going back to where ever it had come from. She stood up and the wind blew through her short hair, whispering to her, telling her of things that had occurred.

"The forest is well then? That is good. Then I will not visit tonight if you do not need me…"

::_**No Mother Nature. . . . come see us . . . tonight…..we have …missed you….**_::

She nodded. "Then I will. I have missed you all too."

By she finished Logan and Hawk had come up into the hill she sat upon. She gave them a smirk as Logan and Hawk came into view. Hawk was sitting on Logan's shoulder.

"Couldn't live without me could you?"

Logan gave a short grunt and looked to Hawk; she just rolled her eyes and gave a soft cry.

"Nope, sorry can't say we did. But I do have to ask you a question, how did you replicate my claws exactly?"

NM stood silent, not wishing to reveal her secret to him, knowing that he would wish to know more…then she would not be able to hide. So she decided to make up an excuse. Hawk saw the indecision in her eyes, and sighed inwardly,

'_You know too much of pain, sorrow, and hurt mother…only few have seen your joy…because you never had any to begin with_.'

Logan cocked his eyebrow seeing her make up her mind about something, and then decide on it. His eyebrow raised in question as she answered.

"Mystique's power will eventually enable her to do that." Even though it was somewhat the truth, it would have to do.

'_Looks like Mystique is only going to become more dangerous than before. Things never seem to get better only worse_.'

'_For your sake only Logan I hope he never tells you_.' NM wished fervently.

"Shall we go back? I have a feeling that Dr. McCoy wishes to examine me."

Logan gave a smirk, "Ya he does. C'mon."

Hawk lifted from off Logan's shoulder and into the air, catching a high wind and gliding in it as Logan and NM made there way back to the mansion.

Beast checked, and checked again,

"There is no possible way that this could occur, there has to be some logical explanation to describe this anomaly… I better go inform Charles about this he may wish to absolutely look at this."

Beast lumbered over to where his telephone was at his desk, outside the area of the lab.

"Yes Charles this is something you should really see…no it cannot wait, I do not wish to speak about my patient over the phone…why? Because I think we are in danger…believe me Charles she is not the young woman that you once knew…just come and see this…it would be better if you bring the others as well Charles…good see you all in a while. Goodbye."

Beast sat back down at his lab chair, his thoughts focused on this mysterious woman who had seemed to captivate everyone in her grip, even him. It was not like he did not mind it all that much; it was the fact of how she did it. Every time she would enter a room, she did so calmly like nothing could faze her…as if she knew everything there was in the world…but if you looked more carefully behind the closed doors of her eyes and the huge wall she had erected for herself, you saw the real her…the one how did not know who she really was…and it was that that had Beast extremely worried. '_Who knows about this woman's past?_' he mused deep in though not hearing the silent whoosh of the door, '_What does she hide?_'

"I wish we knew Dr. McCoy and I hope you can shed some light in where I have been lost for a very long time."

"I hope I can Professor. Come let me show you in the screen."

Behind Professor were Jean, Scott, Logan and Storm who were all interested in the young woman.

"This is normal human gene code," Beast began the image flickered into the screen showing the imamate details of the human gene, showing all the parts in different various colors.

"This," Beast clicked the button, "Is a mutant genetic code, our mutated DNA sequence outlined—"

"In rainbow colored light?" Logan gave Beast a raised eyebrow,

"Yes," Beast sighed realizing what Logan implied, "It is to show the different powers that can emerge from that one piece of DNA. Now I will let you at Mother Nature's DNA, be ready for this…"

"There should not be anything to be afraid of Dr. McCoy so let's get this show on the road." Scott interjected.

Storm gave him a dirty look. "Dr. McCoy if you would be so kind…" Her soft rich African voice carried much disgust at that moment, but it was not for Beast.

"Yes Aurora. Now as I was saying, this is Mother Nature's DNA."

At first the strands looked like a regular mutant code, then that is when it became bizarre. The mutant strands began to multiply and thicken forming a very tight but thick coil woven quite tightly around the original DNA. Everyone mouth, except for the Professor and Beast was slightly ajar at the sight they were seeing.

"Is this normal?" Asked Jean softly, walking up to the screen and studying it, taking in the intricate patterns of her DNA.

"On first note, I would tell you immediately no. That there is no possible way this could happen. But after seeing this, I'm not entirely sure I know anymore." Beast looked to the Professor who was strangely silent. "Professor? What's wrong?"

The Professor sighed heavily and spoke, "I knew about her genetic code already Dr. McCoy," Everyone turned to him their eyes wide, "She contains the DNA of every mutant on the planet, even the ones that don't even exist yet; hence all the rainbow color for each part of her DNA. You'll never be able to unravel it Dr. McCoy because it was never meant to be unraveled, you just cannot. It is too complex, even for you."

Beast inwardly sighed that fear had been relieved but another arose in its place.

'_How much do others know about her?_'

There was a long silence until Logan broke it, "So you're saying that she contains each and everyone DNA?"

"Precisely Logan"

"Then why did you bring her here?" Logan cut to the question that had been bugging him for the last few days.

"Because I had hoped to find out more about her, to study her and to help the others with there mutant powers especially—"

"—Rogue…" Storm cut him off, Professor only nodded.

"You mean she has Rogue's power as well?" Scott looked at the Professor in awe remembering how her fist connected with his face many times.

"But how—"

"That is what I wish to find out Scott and I wish to know who wants her so badly that she and her team must hide in secret just to avoid them."

"Professor, do you know what you are doing? Just bringing her here?"

"I'm willing to take that risk Logan—"

"But I'm not Charles," Logan snarled out feeling he had to defend the kids,

"Do you know how much Tomi's— I mean MN's head is worth?"

"What do you mean Logan?" Beast looked surprised his eyes flicked back and forth between Logan and the Professor.

"She is worth five million on the Black Market Beast, that's what I mean."

"WHAT!" The whole entire group looked at the Professor who heavily sighed again.

"That I did not know Logan. Thank you for informing me. Now if you'll excuse me I must be off." Professor wheeled himself out of the room; everyone looked at his retreating figure as he wheeled away.

"He's not happy," Jean softly spoke,

"We know." Logan responded.

Professor found NM in the garden, sitting among the flowers and silently interacting with the birds that flew around them. As soon as he wheeled into sight she patted right beside her, silently asking to him come and join her.

"How come you never told me?" Was how he started out his anger surfacing, few saw Professor Charles Xavier angry, but when it happened it was dangerous for whomever the anger was on. NM knew this. And by reading his mind she knew Logan had mentioned it.

"Because I was going to leave eventually Charles. I could not stay here and endanger all the lives here… I only endanger my own. My team follows me because they know I will take care of them…no matter what." Professor knew her also, and if she had to fight to the death she would.

"So why are you wanted?" At this her face hardened, her lips formed into a tight line.

"Because I am an assassin, one who kills human and mutant for money. I am wanted because I steal priceless artifacts from certain buyers and kept them as my own or I give them to different museums instead of being cooped up in someone's lavish home. I am wanted because I have killed many important people in the underground Charles and people want revenge."

"You've changed NM I hardly know you anymore."

"I know Charles, but so have you. And so has Eric."

At the mention of Eric's name Charles' eyes became sad and his lips pressed tightly together in a thin line. A student passed by them seeing the two talking and forgot about what he was going to ask the strange but beautiful woman sitting beside the Professor. He'd ask later and he hurried off, wanting to tell his friends that he had seen the blue eyed babe up close.

"Why have you killed them NM? What happened to the woman I knew?" Professor voice was full of concern and worry for his old friend.

"That woman Charles disappeared when she witnessed the rape and brutal murder of a cat mutant, one that did not belong in the world and one who did not need to die. I watched everything Charles as they did it to her, then I rescued her after killing all the men around her, and in my arms she died, thanking me for saving her."

NM raised her hands up, "These hands are what held her as her blood soaked my hands, my arms, and onto my body leaving me only with sorrow and a burning anger. It so happened that the man that raped her first was the son of a large mob." a single tear rolled down her face, the sunny sky began to cloud over and rain poured down matching NM's mood.

Storm looked outside, seeing the sky turn suddenly dark and began to call a wind. Then she stopped, and sensed through the storm feeling for its cause. She then realized that it was NM, letting go of something very painful to her. She settled the wind, knowing that the young woman needed consolation. Storm left the rain how it was and went back to what she was doing. NM put a telekinetic shield around the Professor but not herself feeling the rain wash over her body.

"NM?" She knew what the Professor was implying,

"I like the rain Professor, it is one of the only friends I have."

"But what about—"

"One day Professor you will leave me. All that I know and have grown to love will leave me. That is why at first I never wanted to make friends with you all those years ago, cause I knew you would leave me too…"

The rain poured down harder pelting NM, but she did not care. Professor sat in silence as she revealed this. He understood now why she did not want anyone to be near her. She was immortal and everyone else had a time to die… but not her. She would keep on living, and living until the day the earth died. Professor guessed that day would not come anytime soon. He finally had a look into his friend's mind, even though he could agree with her he would not. He could not. He sighed,

"I see." Suddenly the sun came back out in its glorious shine lighting every rain drop in a marvelous light. NM, drenched, soggy, and content rose pushing the clouds away and opened her arms wide to the sun. An extremely warm breeze blew, knocking back NM's clothes, drying them.

Professor looked at her wondering how she had become so alone in world full of people…but as she had said everyone would leave her and she would go on living, and never dying.

A black sedan pulled up to the side of the Xavier Mansion, a window rolled down and a camera lens poked out beginning to click away as Professor and NM moved back into the building. When it was finished, the window rolled back up again and the lens disappeared, and the car sped away from where it had come from.

As NM moved away from the Professor Xavier, Cyclops caught up to her and grabbed her arm,

"How dare you!" He hissed, his anger seething through him.

NM calmly looked up at him, "What are you talking about?"

"You! You're wanted on the Black Market and so are the rest of you're group…how dare you come here!"

"Did you forget that Professor is the one who invited me?"

Cyclops retorted, "You could have declined—"

"—and what miss the chance of seeing an old friend that I loved as a brother?" At that Cyclops was silent for a moment, then spoke,

"Yes. It would have spared us all the trouble."

"Then Scott you do not understand the bond between a brother and a sister…but that is too bad for you now isn't it?" With that she snatched her arm out of Scott's and walked away calmly as if nothing had affected her. Cyclops, on the other hand, stormed away, the anger coming off of him like waves. The tree that was the nearest to them shuddered and shrunk on itself forming into a body. That body belonged to Mystique, and she smiled at the womanly figure. "Hello mom, long time no see." And she turned into a raven and flew off the grounds to Headquarters.

As the raven landed it shifted back into Mystique which stretched and walked into the base. She did not meet anyone inside but she still knew that they were somewhere around. She walked straight into Eric's office and sat on the cold metal chair that was there and waited a small smile on her face. Eric had heard her walk in and sit down. He looked up from what he was doing.

"So how goes it at my old friend's mansion?"

"Quite well but today they had an old friend drop in."

"Who was this old friend?" Mystique small smile turned into a large smirk,

"Mother Nature."

The man pulled out the pictures that he had developed himself two hours later.

"This is where she is Eagle."

"The Xavier Institute? Hmmmm odd place to hide…" As he flipped through the pictures looking at her face carefully.

"What do you wish us to do?"

"We will attack tonight and take her as our own, then after she will pay for the death of my uncle. Prepare Yang and the rest of them."

"Yes Eagle. Status?"

"Alive, untouched except by a tranquilizer."

"Done." The camera man disappeared as Eagle was left alone with the pictures.

'_And maybe more my blue eyed beauty…and maybe more…_'

Eric laughed. "You cannot be serious; she disappeared about 20 years ago and was never seen again."

"Trust me she is very much alive, and has changed very much. You'd be surprised."

"Would I?"

"Yes."

"Fine then. Invite her here."

"As you wish." With that Mystique walked back out the door,

"Oh Mystique?" Mystique turned back around. "Give her this for me."

A round metal ball is what floated toward Mystique, and she nodded accepting it into her hands.

"What is it?"

"She will show you." Mystique nodded again and left going back to grab some food, clothes and blankets before she left.

_

* * *

_

_Alright! Another Chapter finished! _

_Anyways since I haven't updated in such a long while I guess I owe you another update….but we shall see! _

_Mystery child_


	9. Here we go again

_Well hello everyone!_

_Yes I know, I have not updated in a while cause I have been very busy with school and all my other activities so I decided to double update and give you two longer chapters _

_Have fun! _

_Mystery child _

* * *

Cyclops and the rest of the X-men team were in the Danger Room when NM and the rest of the group appeared behind the Professor and Logan. 

"Are they having fun?" Nova jokingly asked. Logan replied heartily,

"Yep." They both knew that the team was not having fun, but Logan was making them practice to the core.

"May we have a go at it?" NM asked, suddenly needing to exert some pent up emotions.

"Sure 'Tomi just as soon as these bozos are done." That earned a look from Charles which he blissfully ignored.

"Great. But Hack will give us a program one that all of us have never seen before. Are you guys' game?"

"_Count us all in. We always enjoy Hack's twists and turns._"

Hack grunted at Shadow.

"It's true and don't deny it." Said MN not turning around, still watching the X-men team.

As the team finished, MN met them downstairs, she spoke to each of them.

"Spike you need to work on your defense."

"Yes ma'am."

"Rogue, your defense."

"Ah know sugar, I jus' can' seem to git it right some days…can ya help me out?"

"Sure."

"Nightcrawler you need to work on your offense, but your defense is great."

"1) Vielen Dank." Night crawler nodded at the young woman taking in her advice, not realizing he had expressed his thanks in German. But none the less she had understood him.

"Gambit, you need to work on—" Gambit interrupted, "What chere? My class?"

"No Gambit," NM said laughing, "Your throwing ability, I'm sure you can throw farther than that."

"Impossible! 2) Beau femme asks much of Gambit, but Gambit will do."

NM laughed as he took her hand and kissed it. Rogue grabbed him, looking up for guidance.

"Fiery, you need to work on you offense and your defense."

"Yeah," she said sighing, "But could you help me out a bit?" Her eyes were hopeful.

"No problem. I'll help you after I'm finished in the Danger Room myself." Fiery's eyes turned to glee and she pranced away humming a song to herself.

"You're going into the Danger Room alone?" Damita asked, a mutant whose power was smoke,

"No Smoke, I wasn't my team is coming with me."

"Oh I see."

"And Smoke?"

"Yes?"

"Try not to kill anyone next time you get scared, learn to see what's around you."

"Gotcha."

Storm gracefully walked out of the room her stature that quietly and firmly said, 'Goddess'. MN gave her room as she walked out and spoke,

"Storm, you need to learn how to control your storms so that eventually you will be able to create small storms in a short period of time and in a small area."

Storm nodded once, acknowledging that she had understood.

"And can a guy get sum slack here. I'm blind ya know." said Element as he walked out the room.

"No Element, no slack for you, you need to work on getting your own defenses up instead of waiting for an enemy to attack. Your water and land powers are very useful once you learn to properly use them."

"Yes Commander." He saluted in her direction.

MN went to smack him, but he ducked and was dragged away by Sparks, who thought he could get away,

"Sparks, nice try…you need to work on controlling your sparks."

Sparks ignored her. '_Who do you think you are woman?_'

MN snapped her fingers and a small spark jumped from her hand to his back pocket, before it exploded she said, "I think I am a woman who knows what I'm doing." It exploded causing him to jump and hold his butt while he ran howling down the hallway, screaming "BLOODY MURDER!"

Everyone including the Professor, Logan, and MN's team who saw the incident on the screen howled with laughter, tears streaming down there eyes.

As Jean came out of the room her own laughter evident, MN turned to her, "Jean you need to work with Scott more and the others so you know who needs help where."

Jean smiled at her and nodded.

"I do not think I need your help in telling my team what to do MN."

Scott looked down on the young woman, his anger rising once again after he had exerted it the Danger Room. Jean went to shush him but MN stopped her.

"Scott if I recall correctly whose butt was kicked earlier today?"

Scott turned a bright red remembering the incident that had happened earlier on, and what he had forgotten. Those who had seen it looked on at Scott with an unhappy expression and raised eyebrows, those who had not seen it cocked their ears. Scott was completely silent.

"That's what I thought Scott, now if you will excuse me; I have my own session to do." With that she walked into the room, she was soon followed by the rest of her team which shook their heads as they passed Scott. Scott looked at Jean, who gave him a disgusted look. Scott got even brighter as he walked passed everyone who was now silent. Professor shook his head at his young team leader.

_Scott?_

_Yes Professor?_

_I would like to see you in my office as soon as you've showered and changed._

_Yes Professor._

Scott ran his hand through his hair; he knew this was not going to be good. Professor sighed and wheeled himself away leaving Hack and Logan in the control room. Logan turned to Hack after the Professor had left.

"Alright bub, let's see what you got. Get movin'."

Hack gave him a short nod and began getting familiar with the X-men computer, getting to understand how it worked and how it moved within. Hack tapped his ear twice, and an eye plate with a microphone attached popped out, adjusting itself to Hack.

"Nice gadget kid. Got any more tricks up your sleeve?"

"Lots more." Hack responded as some of the X- men team came crowding into the room wanting to see what they were going to do.

"One at a time people, hold one let me…" And he typed a few buttons and the rest of the flat, large LCD screens that were in the control room flickered, and generated light showing everyone where the team was.

Hack spoke into the microphone, "Let the covert operation 'rescue Jones' commence." And with a flourish began tapping the keys with relish beginning the program that he had just come up with from off the computer they had at home. Everyone heard the quick tapping of the keys and wondered how fast he could type under pressure. He pressed the 'Enter' button.

MN and her group stood waiting then it came. The familiar sound of a roar like waves pounding upon the beach, the stomach churner as they felt themselves actually being transported, and the ear and eye adjust as they took in their new surroundings. MN and her group opened there eyes and found themselves standing outside a base in the middle of nowhere. They also tapped there ears twice and found that their earpieces worked.

"Hack this is Illusion here…what the hell is this????"

Hack laughed. "My new and improved version of 'Covert Jones'. Enjoy."

"_How I fear for us_." Shadow looked around trying to sense what was around her before she made a step. She held her hands at her sides and a black mist came from them slowly spreading in a circle around them. NM heard her chanting, and knew she was getting a feel for the area around her since she could not sense anything with her heightened senses.

Evan aka. Spike was telling Element what was going on in the room, gave a large gasp of surprise which was followed by others in the room.

"Spike what is it?"

"There's black stuff coming out of that pale one's hands. It's totally unreal."

Element, his pale eyes shifting to the sound of keys being tapped asked Hack,

"What type of mutant is the pale one?"

"You mean Shadow right?"

"Uh yeah…I think." Spike gave him two taps on the shoulder reaffirming his answer. "Yes, Shadow."

Hack sighed, he really did not wish to tell them, he had hoped that mother would do the talking, but he could not just avoid the question easily; not with others in the room.

"Shadow, as her name, has the gift of taking shadows and manipulating them causing them to 'come alive' and do her bidding. The mist that is coming out from her hands is because she…she…" He stopped there not really wanting to go on, but maybe, "Mom, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," came MN's voice, everyone was surprised at the abrupt change in subject, and how he easily called her mother.

"Maybe you can tell everyone what Shadow really is…"

Everyone heard MN sigh, "Shadow is a vampire."

There was a heavy cut silence that lay in the room for those brief moments. Some even put there hands to there necks subconsciously, remembering movies and books that they had seen and read. Spark smugly smiling spoke, breaking the hold that she had put upon them. Hack typed some more.

"So you mean that she is a vampire?"

"Yes Spark." MN knew where he was going to go with this,

"And that she drinks blood, actual—" MN cut him off right there; she knew that he was scaring the others and he also wanted payback for the stunt that she had pulled on him.

"She drinks my blood and **MINE** alone, **YOUR** blood would make her instantly sick Sparks and she would end up **DYING**. Got it?" There was an annoyed tone in her voice that everyone picked up on, and they all looked at Sparks their fears gone but they all realized what he had wanted to do. Sparks fumed and walked away angry for the second time. Storm asked out of curiosity, "How can she stay out in the sun? Wouldn't she burn?"

"No. She is not like the vampires that you read in books and see in movies, she can stay in the sunlight."

Everyone was fascinated by this time, learning about Shadow but before anyone could ask anything else MN spoke,

"Save your questions until after. I will answer them then. Enjoy the show everyone." With that she shut her comm. off for the moment so that Hack only heard the rest of them but not her.

"Shadow?"

Everyone heard Shadow's response,

"_Nothing. It is safe to go now but beware the sand beneath us is not all that stable, Hack is not letting us get there easily and he is not letting us get out easily._"

Everyone heard Hack's reply,"You got that right. Enjoy."

"Hold on." NM spread her arms at the side and let her power slowly flow through the desert area they were, when she pulled it back to her, her eyes were not happy.

"Hack, I hate you." Then remembering that her comm. was not on she tapped the end of the microphone once and it crackled to life,

"Hack?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate you."

"I love you too mother." Hack said laughing; knowing she knew exactly what was out there.

"_What's going on?_"

"Hack, your lovely brother decided to make this whole entire desert area a trap."

"_What do you mean, I felt nothing really shocking out there_." Shadow looked at her mother.

"Nothing physical, that actually had shape to it. Quicksand does not account for this."

"You mean this whole entire area is QUICKSAND?!?!?!" Nova glared angrily, "Hack I am really gonna kill you brother."

"Yeah, tell me that after you get out."

Nova ruffled her feathers irritably, and pouted, her eyes roaming the sand.

"C'mon, we're walking." And with that as she held them up with her power.

Hack watched amused as they began to walk,

'_Mother, you are so not getting out of this easy._' he typed for a few seconds and pressed the enter button.

Hawk spoke, "Its way too quiet out here—"

Suddenly the sand rose around them and every stood waiting for what was coming out of the sand their powers ready, except for Mech who had a metal staff in his hand. Giant snakes rose from the sand, their brown bodies matching the sand that they had just been under. Nova began a very colorful string of curses. Logan was extremely surprised and proud for a very strange reason,

'_Nova almost takes after me_.' He thought, '_Well let's see what they will do._' MN looked at the snakes that surrounded her team, her eyes roaming each and every single one of them. Finally she found the leader of the group, its brown eyes having a gold rim around it. She began to speak, and everyone heard her and stood silently, shock, surprise and bewilderment written on their faces.

Smoke was able to ask, "Is she speaking snake?"

Hack nodded impressed. "Well I've never heard you speak snake before mother…" She replied mentally, not ending her conversation with the leader snake,

'_But surprises must come from somewhere can't they my son?_'

Hack laughed, everyone looked at him strangely, and he just pointed to his head. Spike explained everything to Element, whose face had an extreme look of wonder on it.

Ending her conversation with the snake, NM bowed and the snakes disappeared into the sand, as if they had not been there before. Everyone looked at her on wonder as they walked with her.

"Never before I have I seen you do that…when did you learn how to speak snake?" Nova still stared at MN, marvel in her golden eyes.

"I've been speaking snake for a long while now, but it has never been around you guys before, until now that is."

"Oh." Mech said a little dumbstruck. Soon they reached the end of the dunes of endless sand; their clothes shimmered and turned darker matching the color of the metallic half domes that were there.

"And now for the next test!" Belted out Hack, sounding like an announcer.

"Give it up brother." Hawk flipped the finger at her brother, with Illusion cursing him colorfully.

Everyone laughed at their antics, and watched the screens carefully to see what they did next.

"People, let's get into stealth mode here. Everyone cover your backs, if you get lost; find your way back to me."

Everyone nodded at MN's words, knowing what she meant, but no one else did.

"What does she mean 'find your way back to me'?" Scott asked as he and Jean stepped into the room.

"It means to wait and see Scott. All will be revealed in time." Hack did not even spare a glance at the team leader before his fingers found the keyboard again. He fingers flew as if they were the wind, the keyboard the grass, shaping, bending to his very will…Scott and Jean looked on surprised on how his fingers moved on the keyboard. Then as he had just begun, he stopped. Everyone was a little surprised at this; it had seemed that he would go on forever. Meanwhile The Shadow team was making there way across the large expanse of the enemy's land as they sought the entrance that had appeared before their eye, from the viewer/ scanner eyepiece. But before they could reach it, they had some inference. A group of soldiers came around the corner just as they were slipping by it. They had been caught, like a deer in a trap. The soldiers seeing them began to open fire. MN and Shadow immediately reacted setting up barriers so their bullets would not penetrate through them. Nova closed her eyes and concentrated. She placed her fists together and slowly spread them apart. A colorful vortex slowly came from her hands. She picked it up with one hand and threw it toward them. It had the effect of a well-placed grenade, blowing some men to bits, injuring some men, and blowing away the rest. Unfortunately, someone had called for back-up and a new volley had arrived, stepping over the dead and wounded to begin firing and sending their own grenades to the team.

Suddenly, shots were fired from behind them and an unexpected wave of grenades were sent there way, from both sides. Since they had their shield, it did not blow them to bits but it blew everyone away except Shadow. Everyone gasped still seeing everyone alive and well and seeing that Shadow still had to deal with the armed men. Shadow seeing that everyone was gone became angry and her power rose, attacking the men mercilessly. Screams were heard as MN and the rest came to.

"SHADOW!!" Nova screamed and rose to take flight but a hand on her wing stopped her.

"No Nova, we cannot." The rest of the group rose and followed MN, Nova looked back once and followed.

Everyone who heard this stood silent. No one moved, no one spoke, and no one even coughed. Everyone eyes were on the screen willing them to turn around, willing them to change there minds, willing them to help. MN and the group found the entrance way and MN smiled.

_Wait here and stay out of sight. I'm going back for her; we all know it is not safe to confront her when she is angry._

Nova almost smiled but following the trick, did not. _Yeah, we know she's scary when she is angry, at first I thought those screams were hers, then I thought again. She never screams._

_I know._ And MN disappeared into the shadows.

_

* * *

_

_Well that is the end of my double update, I hope you enjoyed those two chapters. _

_Hopefully I will able to update sooner. _

_Mystery Child_

1 _Thank you_ – In German

2 _Beautiful woman _– In French


	10. Dangers at every turn

_Here is the beginning to this next chapter and here is the update I promised…btw_

_X – men does not belong to me! Got it! Good. However the Shadow team does and you better not steal them!_

_PS. Anyone have a name for my poor fic? I certainly don't…_

* * *

"Hack, how dare she…" Scott could barely contain himself now, only Jean held him back away from the young boy. "What type of leader is she! One that leaves her friends, her family, her loved ones behind!"

"NO!" Hack yelled and turned to face the team leader, his eyes a weird shade of green. "She is the one that cared for us, when no one would; she is the one that helped us to understand what we were when no one would even get near us! She is the one who took away our pain!" he took a breath and continued, "And she will always look after us, even when no damned person will! So is she a bad leader, no! She understands us…" His anger trailed off there and he sat down and turned to the computer again. He sighed loudly and put his head in his hands.

MN, who had heard everything, became quite angry at Scott. So when she appeared in front of the men again her eyes blazed a visible white, and in her hands was twenty feathers which she shot at the men. As soon as the feathers made contact with something they exploded, creating dust in the air. She threw ten more and they exploded, leaving more dust flying into the air. Shadow came beside her mother, as MN's eyes turned back to their original bright blue color.

"_Wow. You really were ticked off at Scott weren't ya?_"

"Then and now."

Scott heard her comment and cursed under his breath, he really hated how she played around with him.

"Hack?"

"Yeah…Look mom I'm really sorry…"

"No need to apologize, you finally stood up for something, I'm proud of you."

Jean came up to him, "Can I talk to her?"

"Sure." Hack typed again. "All yours."

"MN, why didn't you go immediately after Shadow?"

"Because when Shadow gets angry, she is not someone to easily confront to calm her. It is better that she does it on her own, without anyone around her but the enemy."

"Oh. Then you never really left her there did you?"

"No. Why would I?"

Everyone let out a great sigh or relief at MN's words.

"I would have never left her there in the first place but I know how her temper is, she acts so much like a child…"

"_Considering I am only now reaching adult hood, you should not be complaining._" Shadow retorted.

"Wait, how old are you?" Fiery spoke out behind Jean.

"_Around 1000 years old._"

"That's YOUNG!" Fiery yelled out, her shock evident.

"According to vampire years, yes." MN answered for Shadow. Fiery began to grumble, "How come she gets to look so good… How come I can't be like that… why can't I have it so good…" Everyone laughed at Fiery, Element patted her head as she grumbled. "Don't worry; you'll be fine just as you are."

Fiery grumbled a "Yeah, sure." before sitting down in the chair that she had been in previously.

As they reached were the others had hidden, MN's eyes turned feral and she saw everything up close to her face, as if she was standing right there. She saw the five armed and ready guards that stood there, ready to fight. She noted that their guns ready and loaded and they were twitching to fight. She shifted up to their faces and saw each of them were taunt, solid and cold. She watched their movements.

_They probably heard the alarm…we're doing this the easy way._ She told the rest of them.

_Who's going to distract them?_ Hawk passed a glance at her mother.

_No distraction this time, I'm going to use sand screen. Better chance of no one getting hurt. Except, maybe, getting sand in your eyes._

_And going blind…_ Illusion said, chuckling softly. Shadow swiftly backhanded him.

_WHAT WAS THAT FOR!_

_For being yourself._

Illusion grumbled and cursed her in his mind.

_I heard that._

MN only laughed at their antics, her eyes returning to normal.

"Alright," She whispered, "Let's do this."

Suddenly around the camp a wind began to pick up, seemingly to only drift by. Moments later that small wind turned into a fierce sand storm. The five men that stood there immediately put on goggles and switched them to heat sensor mode, and subconsciously checked their guns making sure they were locked and loaded. But they never noticed the beings that slipped by them, unlocked the security code via MN's heat vision, opened the doors and slipped in. As soon as each of them was in, MN subdued the sand storm. A radio on one of the soldiers' shoulder seemed to come alive.

"Commander Griffon, do you read?" He put it near his mouth,

"Loud and clear sir."

"Any activity around the area Commander?"

"No sir, not a peep, except for the sand that blew over head. I was just going to have the men check around the perimeter though just to make sure."

"Good idea Commander. Beware, there seems to be some mutants wandering around. Proceed with caution. If they are found bring them in alive. General out."

"10-4 sir."

"Alright you sacks of lard! You heard what the general said, get to it!"

"Yes Sir!" Two men and two women shouted in unison and they were off, scouting the premises.

The darkness was pitch black and no one could see anything as they walked into the large building.

"Hack?"

"Yeah Hawk?"

"We could use a little light here; I don't think any of us has the light switch on us."

Hack chuckled and pressed the F9 button.

Lights dimly flicked on and shone on the metal floor. Around them were boxes and boxes of stuff. No one could see where all the boxes ended but they sure knew where they begun.

"What…" was all Mech said until everyone heard the distinct sound of nails clicking on the floor.

"What is it?" Illusion whispered.

"I do not—" Suddenly seven dogs appeared around the northeast corner of the boxes, their red eyes aglow the light.

"Holy—" Illusion never finished his sentence before his mouth was closed by Shadow. The dogs realizing that they were not soldiers began to growl walked toward them, murder written into their eyes.

_Hawk, Nova, fly. The rest of us will run I do not know where the exit is and using my powers is not an option._

_Why not?_ said Mech.

_Because there is some type of force in here that is messing with my powers. It's taking a lot of effort just to contact all of you right now._ She replied feeling a sharp buzzing in her head and it was getting louder.

"On my mark…1…2…3……RUN!"

So they took off each one a different way. Hawk and Nova took to the air, staying just above the boxes.

The dogs below though went after the rest of them. Three went after Mother Nature and one went after the rest of them. Nova went immediately to help her. She blasted two and there was only one left, she was about to get it when she was knocked to one side. She immediately tumbled in the air and saw Hawk.

"What were you—" She never finished, a flash of green distracted her and she dodged rolling. She understood now.

"Thanks Hawk. My wing would have been fried by now." Hawk cried out and dodged another attack from the air.

_Alright, anyone see the way out?_ MN contacted all of them; the weird buzzing sound growing in her head once more, and this time a slight pain accompanied it.

_Yes!_ Illusion cried into her mind.

_Where—never mind… I'll teleport myself to where you are…hopefully this will remove the factor of the dog on my heels. Show me._ Illusion gave her a sound picture before she teleported, and with a 'poof' disappeared from in front of the dog and reappeared right beside Illusion, the exit in front of him.

"Where's the dog?" MN asked taking deep breaths from running.

"Following an illusion of me." Illusion replied just as tired as she was.

_Alright ladies and gentlemen I'm teleporting you in 3… 2…1…_

And each one disappeared with a poof reappearing right next to MN and Illusion.

"Thanks," Mech said breathlessly, "I was cornered."

"No problem. Let's get out of here before those dogs find us."

And they went through the door, shutting it firmly behind them.

As they walked in, Hawk cried out and Mech and Shadow groaned.

"Not these people."

"_Hack…please don't tell me these are Autos…_"

"I'm sorry Shadow, but they most certainly are…I need for you guys to keep working."

"_After that crazy run around with those dogs, you have got to be kidding._"

"Sorry, enjoy." And Hack tapped his end of the microphone, and it shut off.

"What are the 'Autos'?" Fiery asked; her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Autos are advanced automatic machines. They are pretty close to being AI."

"AI?"

"Artificial Intelligence Element." Scott responded, an unknown hardness in his voice. Jean and Logan picked up on it, but no one else did.

_What is it Scott?_

_Another reason Jean, another reason._

Jean did not pry. Logan glanced at her. _Jean?_

_I don't know Logan he won't say anything except, another reason._

_Another reason? He's tallying sweetheart._

Jean lightly blushed at being called that. _What tally are you talking about Logan?_

He spared her another quick glance knowing that she had blushed and responded. _He's keeping a tally against MN; he really doesn't take to her very much_.

_Not like you have Logan_.

Logan grunted loudly. Jean secretly smiled.

_And where exactly did you get that information from?_

_Oh I have my connections…_

_Where ever your so called connections lie, you better get their ears, mouth and eyes thoroughly checked because I ain't warming up to MN. Got that?_

_Alright what ever you say Logan._ And Jean left it at that, with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

Logan turned his head to give her his scowl, but got Scott's scowl instead and saw Jean laughing quietly behind him. Logan turned and almost laughed out loud but focused on the screen ahead of him watching the team handle the enhanced robots.

He noticed how simple they were, but how deadly they could be against others. They were deathly accurate on everything they would do, and everything they could do, as Logan observed them, they also made sure their blows had enough force to seriously wound a person. There was nothing really abnormal about them, but they could easily pass for a human. That is what made them the deadliest of all. To kill swiftly and efficiently and not get caught, like a deer in the headlights. To be able to blend with the others around you and never be seen at all no matter what you are wearing. Logan admired them and yet he still feared them and what they could do if anyone got a hold on them.

Suddenly a piece of a mysterious puzzle came into place.

'_That's why you have them MN; one can think up life destroying things and the other can make them. If they had fallen into the wrong hands it would have been the end for many of us all. You are starting to make sense Tomi._'

All Nova had her sights on was the auto in front of her and how she was going to kill it. It has already given her a couple of bruises here and there and she felt them now even as she moved watching the auto through cold eyes.

She leaped into a flying kick and felt the auto move and go beside her its fist coming to crack her ribs. She immediately spun and kicked it in the face, knocking it off guard and stunning it for a few seconds. And a few seconds where very welcome for Hawk. She gathered her few remaining wits that she had left and circled the auto once again, readying her attack.

Mech dodged a blow to the face and came smack into a punch into the stomach. He immediately fell and coughed up blood. MN saw him lying on the floor beaten as the auto bent over him to make the killing blow. Her eyes flashed lighting for a moment, and suddenly, out of nowhere, lighting came down upon the auto that stood above him.

"Nice try mom, but I made sure that they were lighting proof." Hack looked on smugly, but his look changed when the auto keeled over backwards, its circuits completely destroyed.

"Never underestimate a woman's anger Hack."

Every one looked on shocked themselves.

Shadow, used her speed and swiftness to dodge the attacks that the auto tried to rain upon her. They were evenly matched; she and the auto could hardly lay a finger on the other. But Shadow enjoyed challenges.

MN kneeled beside Mech,

"How are you feeling?"

"Like my gut contents has been spilled out."

"Ouch, can you stand?"

"I might be able to"

"Before you move let me have a look."

"Are you sure? Remember what you said before…"

"A little pain will not hurt me."

This time she found it more difficult than more, this time a harsh stinging pain accompanied the annoying buzzing, and she almost found it difficult to concentrate on what she was doing. Mech saw her mask of faltering concentration and placed his hands on hers. That was all she needed. She healed him and finished off the job.

"Thanks." They both said at the sane time and MN smiled at him.

"I think you should be fine by now."

They got up but MN sidestepped and almost fell over.

"I think that took more out of you than you're willing to admit."

"And I think that you worry too much over my health. I'm fine Mech."

Mech only looked at her critically, the hawk in his eyes not leaving it yet. MN matched it with a look that said, 'I am PERFECTLY fine.' But the look was not getting through to him. The others joined them, bruises were evident in the why that they walked and held their bodies. MN immediately went to their injuries and healed them despite Mech's warning glare that hovered over her. Soon she was finished and when she got up the room around her spun, immediately she stopped and calmed herself down before going to the door. She opened her eyes a few seconds later and walked through the last door, the door that led to 'Jones'.

The door whooshed silently, and they stepped in seemingly aware of what was around them. Then door closed behind them, sealing them in. Mech spun, and as he stepped, everyone heard the distinct sound of a large click.

"Damn." was the only word that he spoke, as the room suddenly came to life. The floor rumbled, splitting apart in the process revealing wickedly sharp spikes below. Lights dimly flicked on, and gave them enough light to see where they were going, and how they could die easily if they were not careful. Laser beams invaded the room, taking up space where ever they wished, not caring about what they bumped into or crossed. To make things worse for them, some laser beams flicked on and off in different areas so no one ever knew where the next one was coming from. To add on to the pressure Jones' body was encased in a force field in the shape of a silver half dome.

Everyone turned to Mech, everyone had 'I am so going to kill you' look on their faces, and no one's was sterner than MN. She sighed suddenly, breaking the atmosphere that was around them.

"Mech, don't move (1) de aannemer, you just might make it worse."

Mech nodded suddenly feeling guilty about what had just happened.

"Alright everyone, any suggestions? And trust me we do not have the time for a long thought out plan here, just short, simple, and effective."

Five minutes later, they had their plan.

MN walked up to Mech first and pulled off her glove and touched him. Scott, Jean, Logan and Storm all unconsciously stiffened knowing that the touch was fatal. But nothing happened. Scott and Logan sighed and Jean let go of Scott's arm and Storm unclenched her hands. It was odd, seeing this young woman with Rogue's abilities under her belt that she could just touch another being when Rogue could not. No one else noticed Rogue's reaction of surprise, shock, and wonderment. She knew that she was Mother Nature and she guessed that she had her ability. Now that she had just seen her touch some one, she knew that there was still hope for her yet. So for the sake of herself and the others around her, she kept silent; biding her time until she could get MN alone.

At MN's touch, Mech could feel his body go rock hard, as if his whole entire body had become cement. Then a white film rose from his pores and slowly grew on him becoming crystallized on his body. When the process was finished his entire body was encased in a diamond shield. Everyone looked at each other and laughed, seeing how funny they looked as they were diamonds.

Everyone inside the danger room controls mouths dropped open except for Element who was nudging Spike to tell him what was going on. Once Spike told him, his mouth dropped open too.

Smoky, still stunned somewhat asked in an awed voice,

"What type of mutation is that?"

No one answered her question, not even Hack could. All he could say was,

"When she comes out of there, you ask her. I'll let her explain everything. She's better at that than me."

Smoky nodded her eyes still glued to the screen.

"You can close your mouths now." Hack said his chuckles evident. Everyone shut their mouths and all gave him an 'I'm gonna kill you look'. Hack swiveled around in the chair once all eyes were on him. He tapped the mike.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, this is the last lap. Can you handle this?"

A very loud, "Woop! Woop!" was heard before they sprang into action.

Hawk transformed into her other self, Nova and Shadow took to the air with her and Mech and Illusion jumped across the parted floor quickly, because if they stayed on them too long, who knew what would happen. MN though stayed behind a bit before beginning herself. She replaced her gloves and formed the same diamond crust over them. She looked up to the lasers above her and smiled. Logan saw her looking at the lasers and what she was going to do hit him.

"Hey bub…"

"Yeah I know what she's planning…" he spoke into the mike to her,

"Mom? ARE YOU INSANE! Do you know what those lasers are going to do to you once they touch you?"

"Yes I realized that before you did (2) Skaper, trust me, this won't kill me, only give me a well needed heart racer."

Logan stared at her and yelled into Hack's mike.

"Are you insane! Has your mind gone numb darlin'?"

NM cocked an eyebrow at being called 'darlin' but nothing more. Rogue lifted her eyebrow too, something she had caught from absorbing Logan, a feeling of jealousy passed over her for a second then she came to grips with herself.

'_Ah ya insane girl? You got Gambit…why are ya feelin' like this all of a sudden?_'

Rogue shrugged off the thought and returned to watching the screen.

For a couple of seconds Scott wondered why he hadn't seen the Professor. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. The Professor! He was late for the meeting that they were to have. He pecked Jean lightly on the cheek and dashed to the elevator.

_Scott?_

_Sorry love, I had just remembered that I had a meeting with the Professor._

_How long ago was that?_

_Ever since we came out of the Danger Room._

_Scott that was over forty – five minutes ago!_

_Damn it. He is not going to be happy about this_.

_Good luck to you._

_Thanks. I think I'm gonna need it._

As he broke off the connection with Jean the elevator opened and Professor sat in his wheelchair, an uncommon annoyed look schooled across his features.

"You are forty – five minutes late Scott."

"Yes Professor I know, but—"

"No buts Scott just follow me. I see that you have been watching them long enough."

Scott walked out of the elevator behind the Professor, a light embarrassed blush across his face.

Everyone watched in horror and pure amazement as MN swung herself across the laser beams, the only parts of her body that were solid were her hands and feet. But sometimes even her feet and her hands were transparent, giving everyone's hearts a good wrench when it seemed like her feet or her hands were going to be cut off.

All the team had made it to the other side, and was now approaching where Jones was being held captive under the metallic bubble. Everyone had returned to their normal forms. As Hawk tapped it with her beak, a panel came up beside it and an interface popped out. Coming alive, it fizzled for a couple of seconds and words appeared on the screen.

_What happens once every minute,_

_Twice in a moment, _

_But shall never occur in a thousand years?_

"_What the—_" Shadow spoke aloud, "_Hack you know how much I hate riddles…_"

Hack gulped, but was brave enough to speak; "Now it is time to find out your brain skills. We have seen your tactics, your powers, your resourcefulness, you're fighting skills and we have yet to see your brain skills. How well do **you **use your brain?"

Shadow rolled her eyes, "_You know, after I'm done here I will have a bone to pick with you hacker, you best beware._"

A muttered "Hear! Hear!" and "Amen!" was murmured. Hack gulped again, and muttered, "Why me?" Logan nudged him and the look on his face told Hack that he had better explain.

"Now you know why even though I have to sit at a computer most of the time that I have to stay in good shape."

Logan nodded, a feral smile crossing his face. "Is she that bad?"

"More than you can imagine. You really would not wish to pick a fight with her. It isn't in **anyone's** best interest."

Logan laughed.

_Alright anyone have a clue?_ MN spoke mentally to them. All shook their head in the negative.

"There has got to be some answer to this…" Illusion pondered aloud, his patience waning.

Hawk gave a soft cry, and everyone swiveled their heads towards her.

"Hawk? You know the answer?"

_No, but I know what is going to happen to us if we don't!_ With her wing she pointed and everyone saw what was under the panel.

"_Sh—!_" Shadow almost cried out but was interrupted by Illusion.

"I've got it! M!" He pressed the one of the M's that was on the screen. Under the riddle flashed _CORRECT_ and _Bomb Defused_.

All of a sudden Hawk, Illusion and Nova were grabbed by machine arms and hung in the air. Before the rest could react sharp, wicked looking blades were pressed into their backs. Another message popped up.

If you wish to have your comrades back alive you WILL answer the following riddle:

_Gravity is at the center of everything, so_

_What is at the center of gravity?_

MN, Shadow, and Mech looked at each other, blank stares on their faces. But the interface was not done yet.

You have less than 3 minutes to answer. Only one answer is allowed. No guesses.

Time is of the essence.

2:59

2:58

2:57

2:56

2:55

_Alright does anyone have a clue?_ MN asked around hopefully.

_No._ was all the responses except Shadow's own.

_Don't you know mom? You've lived this long shouldn't you know? _

A look of pain, regret, and forlornness passed across MN's eyes, and then she closed her eyes, summoning something within her. And the interface kept counting down, while the others waited.

2:40

2:39

2:38

2:37

2:36

2:35

Everyone stood silently all their minds pondering the answer. Nobody really thought to ask Hack, who already knew the answer. They wished to figure it out themselves.

MN opened her eyes again, this time they were unfocused, as if she was staring off into space. Shadow was going to poke her with her power, but she thought better of it when a mysterious, black mist began to spread from her feet. Once it covered the whole entire room, little dots of light started to appear everywhere. Shadow and the rest of the group did not know what she was doing, until a familiar ball of blue, green, and white appeared.

"The Earth." Logan watched awed as the solar system appeared before his eyes.

"(3) Mein Gott. Is it real?" Nightcrawler asked, his golden eyes widening, and his tail swishing back and forth rapidly.

"No. It's just an illusion of the solar system that she is creating. She's thinking about the answer." Hack responded.

"She'd better hurry, time is running out." Logan said, seeing the time go down to one minute.

1:00

:59

:58

:57

:56

:55

MN cocked her head her eyes studying the solar system around her, especially the earth. She made it spin, understanding the gravitational pull, its axis, the ellipse, and other things. She knew she did not have much time since she could felt the alarm in her team's mind.

_Mom whatever you are doing I hope you can get us out of this._ Shadow sent to her.

_Mother…I wish you would hurry…_ was what Hawk sent to her

_Mom! Hurry up please!_ Illusion calmly sent to her troubled mind

All the others sent their own alarms but she did not seem to hear them, and plus they could not speak for fear of failing the mission and getting their friends killed.

:10

:09

:08

:07

:06

:05

* * *

_Well that is the end of that update, but anyways, cookies go to those who review! Yay for me!_

_Dontcha just love cliffhangers_

_Mystery Child_

1 Dutch for _Builder_

2 Norwegian for _Maker_

3 _My God_ in German


	11. Time to Kill

Yes I know, I was supposed to review a long time ago… stupid schoolwork caught up to me. Well as I promised Tiki, I have another chapter for you…

insert regular disclaimer here>

Insert warning for those who steal my characters>

Enjoy.

Mystery child.

* * *

MN had looked over everything. Then it clicked into her head. The answer was in the question! She snapped out of it just for her to see that it was the last five seconds and she let go the illusion that she had created only to yell out.

"V!"

Shadow held her breath.

'_Was it right?_' She thought worriedly, '_Was she right?_'

That question was answered when the blades were taken out their backs and Hawk, Nova and Illusion were returned to them. The interface flashed a message to them,

_Congratulations, you are correct._

_The prisoner has been unlocked._

MN was the first to walk over to the prisoner and pick Jones up. She saw that it was a man, and by checking his pulse and his mind she guessed he had been drugged.

Nova turned and saw that the room had gone back into order.

"Hey the room is back how it was before. I guess it is easy sailing from here ladies and gentlemen."

Everyone turned toward the exit, and as they walked, everyone heard a loud gasp. They spun, and what greeted them there shocked them. Jones had suddenly had come alive and was now sticking a knife into MN's heart. Everyone on the outside gasped, realizing that the Danger Room had taken and new and dangerous twist. Jones turned toward them a frenzied, wild look in his eyes. It was one of bloodlust. MN turned to look up at them the color fading from her blue eyes.

"You know who he is," she coughed violently, blood gushing from her mouth, "Defeat him."

That was all she could say, before she died. Everyone stood still, no one moved no one spoke. Logan grabbed Hack by the front of his shirt and lifted up in the air, a fierce snarl making its way his mouth.

"What the HELL was that all about bub? And you better make it fast…" Hack heard the _snikt_ of Logan's claws and faced him, with little fear in his eyes; for he knew what Logan was capable of.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash behind him and he dropped Hack covering his eyes. When it cleared and everyone's eyes returned to normal, there stood MN, unhurt and unharmed.

"What?" was all Jean managed to say.

MN sighed and explained hearing everyone's mental thoughts.

"It was only a simulation of me getting killed. That happens most often because my team cannot only depend on me to help them out; they must rely on each other, and on their powers. What you saw there was only something that might have happened to me."

"But don't you have healing powers?" Rogue asked.

MN turned away from every one, "I do." She said softly and watched her team as they battled it out with one of their old foes.

"Who is he?" Logan stood beside her, whispering in her ear.

"His name is Bloodlust. He was one of my hated enemies."

"Why?"

"He had a fantasy of torturing me while making love to me. You really do not wish to know what was going on through his mind."

Logan nodded his assent.

An hour later, found MN showered, changed and sitting on the roof reading a _Gundam Wing_ manga. The summer sun beat down on her keeping her warm. Oddly she felt mildly content, as if this would be the perfect hiding spot for her… but she knew that to be a complete lie.

'_You know that they will find you here…and once they do you know what you will do to protect them. You have always thought of Charles like a brother and you will do anything to protect him and the school._'

She knew what her inner self had said was true. Feeling that she needed to know where everyone was she cast her mind from the inside out. None of students there felt her presence wash over them, not even the Professor. What she got slightly amused her. She knew that Storm and Nightcrawler were having a picnic in the forest, surrounded by lilies and African violets, Logan was in the danger room with Nova and he was having a good time with her, judging by his admiration towards her. Shadow and Hack were near the pool making friends with some of the other mutants there including Rogue and Gambit. Mech was with a mutant named Forge and together they were looking over each other's designs. Jean was with Hawk and they were talking like old friends. She finally found Illusion all by himself as he usually was reading a manga book. She knew how he liked his peace and quiet. She also knew that most of the students, since it was a Saturday, were hanging around, some had gone out, and some were doing their homework or some other business that they had to attend to. She left it at that.

She also knew that Rogue was looking for her, and she knew what exactly what the young Rogue was going to ask her. Sighing heavily she teleported the book to her room then promptly ran off the roof into the air. She presently heard a high pitched scream below her. Rogue was walking around franticly searching for the young woman who could help her with her powers. Beside her suddenly Siren screamed into the air. Clutching her ears Rogue looked up to see a person jumping in the air. She then realized it was MN and she just might have been on the roof. Suddenly Nightcrawler and Storm appeared beside her as did Cyclops and Jean; they all looked at Siren and where Rogue pointed. They saw MN also, as she did somersaults and back flips in the air and landed directly in front of them. By then Siren had stopped screaming and looked at MN with a dazed look upon her face.

"Oh. It's you. Sorry I thought that you were some bad person or something." Her voice got quieter, and it rang with shame. MN smiled at the young girl.

"Don't worry about that, it's your instinct to scream when you see something different, especially me flying in the air like that. Don't worry, I really don't blame you, hun."

Siren smiled bashfully, she liked her, "Thanks."

She disappeared into the mansion. Nightcrawler, seeing that everything was alright, took Storm's hand and they disappeared again back to their picnic spot. Jean and Scott left too, engrossing each other in conversation. Only Rogue and MN remained. MN began, "Are you sure you wish to do this?"

Rogue immediately snapped out of her daze and turned to MN, "Of course I do sugah, ah have wished it wit all my heart. Ah always wanted to know what it felt like to be… ya know… normal for once."

"I know the feeling."

"But how do you do it sugah, ah swear ah've never met anyone like you who could control all those powers. How do ya do it?"

"It takes control Rogue. I have to be in control every second of the day, or the earth would not be looking as it does now."

"But how are ah able to control my powers, and be able to touch some one?"

"As I said it takes control, and it may also do with the other power I have. Not only can I take powers, I can give them to people also. But, enough about that. Here, let's sit down." So they did on the comfortable bench and MN continued her instructions.

"Now take off your gloves and lay your hands flat out on your knees." Rogue did as she had said.

"Now this might hurt a bit so beware." MN placed her hands against Rogue and so the transfer began. MN felt the tugging of Rogue's power but dismissed it sucking it into her own power, in an ironic sort of way she was slowing sucking the life out of Rogue. Rogue wrenched in silent agony as her power was drained from her form. But in return she felt a comforting presence. Even though it hurt a lot to be robbed of her powers, she felt strangely comforted by the older woman.

"There," MN spoke bringing her back to the present, "It has been done. You are now free of your power and your so called curse." MN pulled a set of gloves out of her back pocket. The Professor wheeled up to them a curious look on his face.

_MN did you just do what I think you just did?_

_Yes Charles, I did. I just gave her the gift of freedom. But sadly it will only last a week. _

_You gave it to her for that long? You have been able to do that? _

_Yes, among other things Charles. _

"Congratulations Rogue, I guess you finally have your wish. Let's see of it worked."

Rogue got up, a little nervous because she was not sure if it would work or not. Carefully extending her bare hand she touched the Professor's hand.

Nothing happened. A large and happy smile came over Rogue face.

"Oh thank you so much hun, ya'll don't know how much this means ta me!"

"I think I do Rogue, now go on enjoy yourself. You have a week."

Rogue nodded and ran off to go find Logan.

The Professor smiled upon his student. "You have given her a lot there, you know that?"

"I know." MN said softly, watching her run into the mansion.

"I was wondering... would you like to help with dinner?" Charles turned to her, an amused look in his eyes.

"Yes I would, and don't give me that look Charles, I'm better than I used to be."

The Professor laughed, "This I have to see."

Logan walked into the kitchen; he had given up his search for Tomi, to thank her for Rogue. When he walked into the kitchen though he was shocked; there stood in the middle of the mayhem of the kitchen was the Professor and MN and they were cooking. Logan bluntly stared at them as the things flew around his head, bypassing him everywhere. Neither MN nor the Professor turned around from what they were doing while they spoke to Logan.

"Well are you going to stand there speechless and dumbstruck Logan?"

"I agree Logan, although it is nice to see you shocked once in a while."

Logan grunted at the Professor's comment.

"Thanks Chuck," he paused looking at MN, the words slowly coming from his lips, "Tomi? Ummmm… I just want to thank you for…"

He paused and had a sudden vision of Tomi smirking, he continued against his own very will.

"Well thank you for giving her the ability to touch. It means a lot to her."

He grabbed a beer out of the hidden stash he had bought and walked out of the kitchen and sighed, popping the cork and suddenly wishing that it was cold. To his surprise, it did turn cold. He looked at it in shock wanting to know how it happened. A small voice whispered into his ear.

_Your welcome Logan. _

Then he heard the sound of heavy laughter and annoyed that they were laughing at his inability to talk, he swore silently at them.

Later on when the sun slowly begun to set, everyone was gathered in the cafeteria, even the teachers, to eat and to get to know the visitors better. Dinner was a causal affair, with the whole entire school population talking with each other it was sometimes hard to talk with each other, but they managed it. An hour later when everyone realized that they were still talking and there dinners were finished everyone moved out of the cafeteria and either went into their rooms, or hung out in the lounge areas softly chatting or playing the games.

At ten though, Professor's commanding voice rang strong though everyone's minds

_Alright everyone, it is time to get a good night's rest. Lights out at ten - fifteen. Good night everyone. _

There were many groans but everyone complied, heading up to their rooms. MN joined her teams when they went up to their guest's bedrooms but felt a sudden tingle at the back of her mind, one that tickled her all the way down to her toes. She spun slowly and teleported up to the roof, only telling her team that she would be back soon.

Professor felt the teleport, and was going to ask Nightcrawler what he was doing when he found that it was MN, and she was slightly troubled.

MN felt his presence around her.

_What is it? _

_Someone that I had hoped not to see Professor. They have come for me and me only. _

_Will you need any help?_ Professor, though her mind knew who they were.

_No I do not wish to get your team involved in this. I will protect your school brother. _

Professor smiled fondly. _You haven't called me that in years…_

_I know, because some do not understand… _

_I know._ Came the reply_. I know._ _But will you be able to handle them all by yourself? _

_Yes. They will pay for coming_.

_Are you up to this? _

_I am. _

But still the Professor was worried about her.

_Logan, Jean, Storm, Scott, Nightcrawler, Rogue and Gambit, suit up. MN is dealing with the intruders outside. They have come for her she says and does not wish for any help from us. But we will be behind her if anything happens. Ice man, Colossus, and Jubilee, you will keep the kids in their rooms, or at least try to. I will warn them now._

There were a lot of replies for the Professor and a lot of questions, but he ignored them and told everyone to stay calm.

_MN will be dealing with them. _

That was all he told them. A few minutes later, the Professor and the X – men team were standing inside watching the battle that was to come. Professor closed his eyes and scanned the area,

"Well there are a good number out there…"

"How many?" Logan asked, antsy to be out there.

"About seventy – five to say the least."

"Seventy- five? Just to capture her?" Cyclops stared.

"Where is she?" Storm asked the Professor, but instead MN replied.

_I am outside on the roof Storm, and I'm coming down now. _

Everyone saw the wind as it encircled MN, blowing her loose clothing and her hair. She landed on the ground ready to fight.

On a sudden thought, Professor asked MN a question.

_What powers do they know you have? _

_All they know is that I have power with the elements and my telepathic and telekinesis abilities. _

_That is very limited… to what you can really do… _

_I know Charles and that is all they need to know. It is better this way. All I ask is for you to trust me… _

_All right. _He said reluctantly._ We'll sit for now. _

_Thank you brother. _

She felt them all around her, and a growl rose within her throat. She made sure that she stood between the school and them, and she made sure that everyone was inside, before she begun.

A hand grabbed a megaphone and pushed the button.

"Hello my beautiful Masako."

Immediately she knew who it was.

Behind the X – men, Illusion swore heavily. Everyone turned and gave him a look.

"So I suppose you know this character?" Logan looked down at the silent boy.

"Yes I had the unfortunate event of meeting him once. He's her brother."

Silence over took the room.

"Are you sure?" Storm asked softly.

"Yes, considering their eyes are the same."

"What do you mean 'the same'?" Logan asked again, clearly puzzled.

"Watch and you shall learn." Illusion replied stonily.

Logan went forward to make the boy talk but Jean held him back.

_Don't Logan_.

_Why not? The kid is asking for it. _

_We will watch. He doesn't like this situation any better than you do… _

Logan grunted and turned around, "You're lucky kid…" he muttered darkly.

MN closed her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes. Suddenly her eyes began to change. They lit up, making it look like she was purely mechanical. Her eyes glowed a vibrant blue.

"What do you want Morpheus?"

A pair of sea green eyes glowed back at her.

"He wants you back."

Logan felt a growl coming from his throat, but he repressed it.

"Ah my Gawd. Ah hun? What is with the eyes?" Rogue asked Illusion.

Instead of answering her, Illusion sent a telepathic message to MN. Professor and Jean heard the request.

_Mother, turn around please they wish to know why Morpheus' eyes glow. _

MN turned and everyone gasped.

Gambit began muttering in French, Nightcrawler began a prayer in German, and everyone stood silently except for Storm who spoke,

"Oh my Goddess, what is she?"

"Mother? She is mostly human if that answers your question." A new voice spoke up, everyone turned to see the rest of the team. They joined Illusion.

Everyone looked fairly calm, as if they knew that she could handle it.

Logan piped up, "You aren't worried, are you?" He could smell their ease.

"Yes we are… but have faith that she can beat them."

"I am not coming with you Morpheus. You should know that by now." Her eyes returned to normal.

"But you are coming with us my dear Masako, you are or else your little school will be demolished." His eyes also returned to their normal color.

"I am not coming."

"Is she insane? They just said they are going to blow up the school…" Cyclops noted.

"Did it not occur to you 1mein freund that she may have something up her sleeves? Ja?"

"I would agree with you there, she does have something up her sleeve." Logan noted her stance; it seemed as if she was ready for something.

Morpheus let go of the button.

"Fire at the school."

MN stood there waiting. Suddenly she was rewarded when four rockets went flying behind her.

Professor wasted no time. "Jean!"

Jean concentrated, her eyes becoming alight as she began toying with the mechanisms of the rockets. Suddenly she stopped and her eyes became puzzled.

"Professor she just blocked me off from them." She stated blankly.

_MN what are you doing?_ He sent to her but he got one reply.

_Trust me… _

Before the rockets hit the school, they exploded behind her in one large boom that rocked the earth underneath them, and a lighted her in flames and debris.

Everyone stood silently. No one made a move.

Finally after a long stretch of the shocked silence Professor spoke, awe ringing throughout his voice.

"She has a barrier around the school…"

That was all he could say.

Morpheus spoke orders again, shock in his voice. "Get her."

Men fanned out looking for young woman who had disappeared from their sights.

She was the wind now; she watched them as they went looking for her. Slowly and silently she went down to them, killing each and every one of them slowly as she robbed them of their precious air. In each of their ears she whispered darkly telling them how they did not deserve to live, and how they had been foolish to come after her. She made sure that Morpheus heard everything. Every gasp of breath, her every whisper, their horrid choking sounds, and their last breaths of life. Everyone against her heard it, and they began to question who exactly they were going against. The whispers began. Morpheus heard them, and clenched his fist.

'_Damn you sister… you know that I cannot leave without you… you know that very well…_'

Suddenly beside him he heard a whisper,

"I know brother… but not everything Father wants he should get…"

He spun and saw the figure of his sister, her blue eyes a light. Suddenly his eyes also turned into their vivid sea green.

"Damn you Masako…"

She disappeared from his sights again. But he could see her eyes as they danced in the wind.

Suddenly from behind him there was sound of rapid gunfire, and the sound of rockets being launched.

Morpheus spun; his sea green eyes flaming with sudden power.

"STOP YOU FOOLS! THAT"S IS WHAT SHE WANTS!"

It stopped and suddenly; everything became silent again, but a laughing whisper filled the air.

"You ruined my fun brother… for that there is a price."

Everyone watched as the wind converged together, forming a cocoon around a hidden Masako. Then, ever so slowly the wind cocoon became alight, filling with deadly and thunderous flames. Everyone watched slowly waiting for what she would do.

Jean felt the power radiating from the ball of fire, and her eyes alighted with inner and hidden fire wanting to know was what in the ball. When a pair of opal eyes set theirs on hers, she understood. Coming back into reality she took a step back.

"Jean?" Scott questioned, seeing that she had walked back into him.

"Jean?" Professor questioned also, sensing her shock and fear.

"Professor, take a look inside the ball…"

Professor vivid blue eyes became unfocused for a moment until he gasped.

"She is…"

He was at a loss for words.

The giant fireball expanded ever so slightly and they could see the faint outlines of wings surrounding the ball. Slowly, as if Masako was taking her precious time, the wings unfurled to reveal a griffon, its fiery wings flapping in the air holding it aloft. Morpheus stood still as its opal eyes fixed on him and rooted him to the spot. He struggled against her hold, but it was to no avail.

_You best hold still older brother. It just might do you well. _

He heard Masako's voice in his head and he cursed realizing the inhibitors that they had would not work against her. He heard the gasps of horror and terror behind him. He opened his mouth to speak but an imaginary finger shushed him.

_Now, now, dear brother, we cannot have any of that._

She stepped onto the ground, and the flames she produced roared and crackled across her body. She turned to look at the Professor and his team.

_I told you… but you did not believe me…_

_I know…_

_Let me finish them off._

_Must you?_

_You know I must, or this will not end easily… _

A large sigh came before the answer._ If you must…_

_Thank you dear friend…I know how much—_

_Yes you do know. But you always knew best whenever we got into these situations._

_Thank you. _

_You are welcome. _

Professor sighed aloud again, his distress clearly shown within his vivid blue eyes.

The griffin opened her mouth and a large fire ball was the result. The men behind Morpheus began to run, but they never made it far. Her fire balls were quick and sure and they never failed to reach their target. There were many screams as they died, but nevertheless Masako knew it had to be done. As she eradicated most of his strike force she felt herself slipping from the form that she was trying to hold. She realized in horror that draining Rogue must have taken more out of her than she had realized.

Morpheus felt her let go of him and by the many screams that he had heard he knew that most of his force was dead. He saw that she retreated and had reverted back into her human form. His own eyes lighted up and so did hers. He saw them light but they did not have as much power as they did before.

Masako saw what he was doing. "Damn you brother, you always knew that it worked both ways with us."

Morpheus smiled. This was his chance. If he did not take it now, he did not know when he would get the chance again.

"Tranquilizer Team, move into position. We have her now."

"Are you sure Dreamer?"

"Yes. Trust me."

Masako was starting to feel tired and she felt like letting go of everything and falling to sleep. But she mentally slapped herself awake.

'_You must stay awake._'

She heard the sounds of the rockets before she snapped out of it. She strengthened the barrier again and the rockets hit the wall again. This time for her it took more effort than it would have usually. Then almost missing the sound of something whistling in the air she barely had time to somersault as a tranquilizer dart came towards her. It was a dance on the air and the ground as she dodged the many darts that came her way.

Logan and Hawk's eyes were sharp as they tried to see what MN was dodging. It was Hawk who finally, in her hawk form, revealed what she was dodging.

Hawk reverted back to her human form.

"I am going to kill him." were the first words out of her mouth. Logan turned to her. "I agree with that."

"What is she dodging?" Kurt's German voice cleared out the silence that had come over them so quickly.

"She's dodging tranquilizers. He wants her alive."

Morpheus quickly and efficiently loaded his own gun. He cocked it and set his sights on his younger sister. He whispered into the night.

"I am sorry…" and he truly meant it as he fired, its target his sister.

She heard the whisper and turned to him, a look in her eyes. But she saw the tranquilizer too late as it hit her, sending her flying hard onto the ground.

Logan swore as he saw this. Jean and Storm gasped and the rest, including her team, watched in muted apprehension.

Masako struggled as she tried to rise, almost failing as the dart began its effects immediately. She yanked it out of her arm, and looked at it hard. From her dizzying eyes she saw that half of the large dart had gone into her. She growled, slowly rising.

_Storm…_

Storm almost jumped to hear MN's weak voice. _What is it? _

_I need your help, and quickly, or this will never work. _

_What? _

_I need you to create the largest bolt of lighting you have ever made and strike me with it. _

Storm's eyes opened in horror. _I will not! It could kill you!_

_Storm!_ MN yelled into her head. _You must! I cannot hold on long…_

Sighing inwardly, she complied. _Yes I will. MN? _

_Yes? _

_Please be careful. _

A grin made its way onto MN's face. _No worries Goddess, no worries. _

Storm stepped back and opened her arms.

Outside a storm began to broil into the air, the moon was quickly covered by the darkening of the storm which began to crackle with hidden energy. Lighting danced across the sky and the thunder drummed and rolled.

Everyone turned to Storm.

"Storm?" Rogue asked.

"Trust me."

Outside the lighting flashed for one final time as the largest lighting bolt anyone had ever seen struck down Masako. Morpheus watched it strike her, his hairs standing on end.

"This was not supposed to happen…" He whispered, not to himself but out into the wind. His radio crackled beside him and he heard the gasps of disbelief from the men. He knew that she was not getting back up from that hard and dangerous strike.

Storm tumbled into Nightcrawler's arms as she felt her strength easily seep through her bones.

"That took more effort than I thought it would…" She mumbled to Nightcrawler, her blue eyes looking tiredly at his golden orbs.

"Mein Gott, 2liebhaber…you amaze me." He whispered into her ear, while they watched MN slowly begin to rise.

Morpheus clutched his radio. "Tranquilizer Team, strike again, I repeat, strike again."

They never had a chance. Before they could Masako fried each and every one of them with her lighting before they could even take a crack shot on her. Morpheus knew that this was it. The murderous look that he knew prevailed in her eyes was the sign for him and those that remained alive were that they were dead. There would be no going back this time, because this was their final moments. Behind him, he heard the sounds of helicopters. He silently thanked the God above someone had thought to call in backup because in his efforts that thought had not crossed his mind. He turned and saw three helicopters coming behind him, their guns aimed at Masako ready to fire. And fire they did. Ten rockets went slamming directly into her lighting shield in which they exploded around her.

MN knew that she had used too much of her power this time, this time and this only time would she yield herself to them. It was the only way for her to release the barrier she had around the school and of the earth around them. She knew that she would not or could not have the earth harmed. Her eyes lit up for one last time on the battlefield before she fell unconscious behind Morpheus. Morpheus turned and saw her. He smiled, knowing the ploy that she had pulled and picked her up.

Logan and Hawk wasted no time in rushing outside. But they came upon an obstacle. MN's barrier was still around the school and it would have seemed to them that it prevented anything from going in and coming out. Logan swore and began slamming himself into the barrier, but it would not give way. Each time he jumped into the barrier he swore until a hand stopped him in his rage. He turned to see the face of Nova, her own wings tightly drawn against her back and she was trying to hold an expressionless face, but her golden eyes showed the fury that she held within.

"It is not use Logan, her shields are impenetrable, there would be no use trying to get past them."

Logan nodded. "Thanks kid."

"Your welcome." was her soft reply.

The team watched them pick up their dead and their vehicles and disappear, with no hint that they had been there in the first place.

_

* * *

_

_And with that, I leave you hanging once again. _

_Mystery child _

_Please Review!_

1 _My friend_ in German

2 _Lover_ in German


	12. Apology

I must give my best apologize at the moment for not updating this…  
During the summer, I had a huge mental block, just a complete blank of what I wanted to do with this (in my opinion) horribly written story. I can't change what I have written before (eventually I will redo it) but I can certainly try to improve.  
So please do bear with me.  
Mystery.


End file.
